Being a Matchmaker SUCKS
by Lennylovesrinny02
Summary: Len is Crypton's number one matchmaker. So when his best friend Rin asks if he'd set her up with Mikuo, everything should be fine, right? So why is Len's heart slowly breaking...? Noncest LenxRin. Other pairings include MikixPiko, GumixGumiya, LukaxGakupo, and KaiMei. Rated T for language and slight sexual themes. HIATUS
1. Crypton's Matchmaker

**Well herro there~ How are you? So, I'm assuming that many of you guys came here from my other fanfiction... Well, here it is! Don't got much to say... OTHER THAN ENJOY THIS FIRST CHAPTER OF BEING A MATCHMAKER SUCKS! :D**

**Disclaimer: Own, I do not.**

**LEN POV**

"LenKins, time to wake up~"

"Nnngh..."

"Leeennn~"

"Noooooo..."

"Lenny, RinRin-chan is here~"

"Tell her to leave without me..."

"LEN, GET THE HELL OUT OF BED OR I'M GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING BANANA CRAP OUT OF YOU!" Rin's voice rang out from the kitchen downstairs.

I shot straight out of bed, knowing all too well that my best friend was not kidding. My mother was standing at the doorway, hands over her chest and smirking at me widely. I rose a blonde eyebrow in her direction and asked, "You need something?"

She wiggled her eyebrows at me suggestively before saying, "Oh, so you answer to Rin's instructions, and not your own mother's? What does that tell me, hm?"

I facepalmed while pulling on my uniform (which didn't work too well) and rolled my eyes at her. "Mom, we're not like that. We're just really close friends, that's all."

At that moment, my sister IA strolled by and said nonchalantly, "Cough, FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS, cough."

I felt heat rise to my face as I opened my mouth to protest, but both my mother and IA were already downstairs, getting a quick breakfast. I grit my teeth and pulled on the rest of my uniform: White collared shirt, black blazer, a tie, and black trousers. I went in to the bathroom and pulled my shoulder length blonde hair into a messy ponytail. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before heading downstairs to get something to eat.

Sitting at the kitchen table was my best friend Haine Rin, wolfing down a piece of toast. IA was standing behind her, brushing her hair, as my sister was obsessed with Rin's hair, calling it "oh-so-very-soft." My mother, SeeU Kagamine, was just setting my toast on the table and asking Rin tons of questions. My mom has this odd obsession with Rin, and is always overjoyed when Rin comes over (which is literally every morning and afternoon).

I sat down at the table and munched on my toast, still trying to clear the sleep out of my eyes. "Mornin Sleeping Beauty~" Rin teased, noticing my presence.

"Shut up." I whined childishly before mercilessly downing my glass of orange juice.

IA finished up her job by tying Rin's signature big white bow on the top of her head. Rin smiled and thanked IA before turning back to me with a playful smile on her features. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed, hun?" she asked, taking her plate up to the sink and handing it to Mom.

"I said shut upppp..." I whined again before shoving the rest of my toast into my mouth.

She grinned like the Cheshire cat before ruffling my bangs playfully and saying, "Definitely feelin' the love over here, babe~"

I rolled my eyes before fixing her crooked bow for her and picking up my plate to hand it to Mom. "We're heading off, Mom," I told her as I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Yep! Love ya! You too Rinny~ Come again~" Mom said before popping her own toast out of the toaster.

Rin giggled cutely and said, "Will do Mrs. Kagamine."

"Rinny! I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME MOMMY." my mother flailed her arms around dramatically, almost knocking off those black neko ears she always wears (Don't. Ask.).

"Yes Mommy!" Rin grinned before taking my hand and pulling me out of the house and out into the fresh fall air.

It was early October, and the leaves were dropping like flies. The ground was littered with orange and red colored leaves, and the road was hardly distinguishable from the grass. I glanced in Rin's direction, whom was smiling while looking at the leaves, most likely enjoying the orange ones, her favorite color.

Rin has been my best friend for years. It had all started in Kindergarten, when she slapped me because she wanted to be the baby when a group of kids were playing house (*). After that, we just followed each other around, as we were fascinated with each other for some odd reason. As our friendship grew, people began to confuse us for twin brother and sister. When we got even older, people either called us twins or a couple. We liked being together, and we had a lot of things in common, like our looks, our voices, our birthdays, etc.

We're 16 now, going on 17, and we're still best friends. We're close, even closer than I am with most of my guy friends, and her with her girl friends. We have our fights sometimes, but they're usually stupid, and we make up almost right away. We stand up for each other, I would beat the living shit out of anyone who tries to harm Rin, and vice versa. We look out for each other. And I wouldn't want anything to change that.

* * *

When we arrived at school, we marched straight up to the library, our usual meeting place with our friends. The minute Rin and I walked in to the room, a petite rush of green tackled us both to the ground. "Gumi... Get... Offfff..." Rin whined, trying to push off the green haired girl (who was much heavier than she looked).

"Rin-channnnn! I haven't seen you in foreeeeeverrrrrr~" Gumi whined while standing and helping us up.

Here we go again...

"Gumi, I saw you yesterday." Rin groaned, putting her hands on Gumi's small shoulders.

Gumi sniffed dramatically and gave Rin the puppy eyes. Rin sighed and gave a weak smile as she ruffled the girl's hair. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around the blonde's slender, sexy- NO, BAD LEN- waist. Was it a creepy perv? Nope, just Miku (if it was one of the male species... they may just not have seen the light of day again).

"Mornin love~" Miku cooed into Rin's ear.

Rin turned around and wrapped her arms around Miku's neck. "Good morning darling ~" she purred while putting on a kissy face.

The two stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. Ever since Rin and Miku rented some American movie, Pitch Perfect, and they had heard the line "Lesbihonest", they pretended to be lesbians at times. The boys would drool, and the girls would all give them "WTF" looks, but if they noticed, Rin and Miku didn't seem to care.

Aside from me, Miku is Rin's best friends. They had become friends when Rin and I had entered elementary school, when Rin had been fascinated with Miku's long, teal hair, and Miku was infatuated with Rin's big white bow. They had become fast friends, and Rin would go to Miku when I couldn't help her with... well, you know, lady issues. Rin and I still were very close though. It was strange, really, how tight of a bond we had with each other. Though, I wouldn't have it any other way.

After Rin and Miku stopped laughing, Luka peeked out from behind the bookshelves, smiling as came out from behind the shelf and over to our group. "Happy Thursday~" she said as she tucked a pink strand of hair behind her ear.

Miku and Rin grinned as Gumi pumped her fist in the air as she jumped up and down, almost shouting, "THE WEEKEND IS COMIN~ WHOOP WHOOP, ELECTRIC IN DA AIRRRR~"

"OHHHHHH LUKA-SAMAAAA~~~~" an all too familiar voice called out from behind us, making Luka pale almost immediately.

I turned around to see the eggplant idiot, otherwise known as Gakupo, skip (I mean, he legit SKIPPED, into the room) through the doors of the library, heading straight toward Luka, who looked like she could drop dead at any moment. "LUKA~ I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING~" Gakupo practically shouted into the poor said girl's ear.

"W-What?!" she asked, a pink color tinting her cheeks from the close proximity of the purple haired moron.

"YOU SMELL LIKE FLOWERS~ AND TUNA~ FLOWERS AND TUNA~"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Um."

"Gaku-kun, you need to think of something better." Gumi spoke up, tapping her chin, deep in thought.

"E-EH?! YOU'RE ENCOURAGING HIM?!" Luka shouted and flailed her arms around.

"Yessir."

"I'M A LADY."

"A VERY BEAUTIFUL ONE AT THAT, MY DEAR LUKA-SAMA-" Gakupo cut in, reaching out to stroke Luka's hair affectionately.

"S-Shut up." Luka mumbled, blushing as she slapped Gaku's hand away.

I swear... My friends... I need to get my priorities straight...

"Did I miss anything?" Mikuo asked as he strolled into the library, his hands in his pockets casually.

I automatically glanced in Rin's direction, whom now was blushing like an idiot. I felt a pang in my chest, though I didn't know why. That had been happening a lot lately...

Mikuo is Rin's longtime crush of 5 years, ever since he transferred to our school when we were 11. It bothered me for some reason, whenever she talked about him or blushed when he was around. I didn't understand it. I don't like it when I don't understand things.

"Morning Mikuo!" Gumi smiled at him, being her normal flirty self, even though we all knew she didn't like him. No matter how much she denied it, we all knew she had a MAJOR crush on Gumiya, her next door neighbor.

"Morning." he grinned, flashing a grin in Rin and my direction, which made Rin turn into a living tomato. Erg.

At that moment, the bell rang, signalling us all late for class. "CRAAAAPPPPP!" Rin and I both shouted, yet our friends didn't seem to mind that we were all late to class. Again.

I sighed before grabbing Rin's small hand in my larger one and running to class.

When we ran into the room and took our seats, I could feel Yowane Sensei's glaring into my back. I cursed under my breath before opening my textbook and basically hiding under it. "Haine-san and Kagamine-san, I would deeply appreciate it if you two could come to class on time for once..." Our white haired Sensei growled before grumpily back to the blackboard.

Somebody accidently drank decaf this morning...

Don't get me wrong, Yowane Sensei isn't cruel or anything of that nature. She's actually Rin and I's favorite teacher. She just can be a grump when:

She's hungover. (Which isn't rare)

Her husband gave her decaf instead of regular coffee.

Rin and I are late to class. (Which is often.)

I opened my notebook to start writing notes when a flying eraser hit me on the side of my head. I whipped my head in Rin's direction whom was already lining up to hit me with another eraser, most likely to try to get my attention. Before she landed another shot at my precious face, I gave her a look that told her she had my attention.

She wrote something down on a piece of notebook paper and folded it into a tiny paper football. She then flicked it in my direction, a perfect shot. I almost caught it, yet it slipped through my fingers as I fumbled around to catch it like an idiot.

Rin gave me a look that clearly said, _Nice job, Butterfingers_.

Thanks Rin, love you too.

I unfolded the paper football slowly, careful not to make too much crinkling paper noises. There, in Rin's girly looking handwriting, the note read,

_"Share History notes with me, yeah? :D"_

I glanced in her direction, in which she was staring back with those bright blue puppy dog eyes of hers. I scribbled one word on the note before folding the paper back to its original shape and throwing it back in Rin's direction. Despite my weak throw, she whipped her arm out quickly and caught it, retracting her arm just as quickly. She unfolded the paper without a sound, and her nose scrunched up cutely when she read my reply.

_Nope._

She glared in my direction before quickly writing a reply and flicking the paper back to me.

_Lennnnn~ Pwease? D:_

I glanced at her and gave her my best_ Are You Fire Trucking Kidding Me?_ look. She made a pout that almost made me nosebleed, and I tore myself away from her gaze to write a reply.

_What part of "Nope" do you not get? And can't you do it yourself? _

She looked at me with despair before replying:

_D:_

With a deep sigh of defeat, I replied:

_Baby. Erg. Fine, whatever, you can copy me at lunch or something... Don't let it happen again!_

After receiving the note and reading it, Rin did a discreet little happy dance in her seat as I rolled my eyes and turned back to Yowane Sensei and caught up on notes. It wasn't too long before an orange shaped eraser hit me on the side of the head again. I turned not to long before the paper football hit me straight in the nose. I glared at Rin, who was giggling as I rubbed my nose and opened the note.

Hey... Could I ask you something after lunch? Privately please.

I gave her a look of confusion after reading the note. She smiled slightly, with a cute pink blush spreading over her cheeks. I cautiously nodded yes, and she gave me a real smile before mouthing a "Thank you." and turning back to the board.

_I wonder what she wants to ask? And why does she want to be alone...?_ I wondered to myself.

A paper football hit me in the head yet again, and I glared at Rin fiercely. She nodded to the note, smirking.

_Just ignore this note. I just wanted to get you to stop staring at Yowane Sensei's boobs._

I blushed.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for lunch. Rin and I escaped to the roof, where we usually eat with Gumi, Luka, Miku, Mikuo, and sometimes Gakupo and Gumiya (to stalk Luka and Gumi). When we arrived, I suddenly remembered I had forgotten my bento at home. "Daaaammmmmiiiiittttt..." I groaned as I pushed open the door and held it open for Rin.

"Teehee~ Len, you sound weird when you swear~" Rin giggled stepping through the door backwards, facing me, "What'd ya do this time? Stare at Yowane Sensei's boobies too long and get in trouble~?"

I felt heat rise to my face as we made our way to our spot. "Shut up... I was just zoning out and my gaze just happened to land on Yowane Sensei's boobs..." I grumbled, "Anyway, I forgot my bento at home. Share?"

Rin tapped her chin and smirked. "Fine, but only if you give me history notes for the next month."

I groaned in response, and she took it as a yes as we sat down against the wall and opened her bento. Secretly, I was actually excited about sharing Rin's bento. She. Makes. The. Best. Bentos. EVER.

As soon as I caught a whiff of her bento, my mouth started to water. Today she had cooked bite sized chikiteri, an egg tamagoyaki, and a gomashio cookie. Overall, another fire truckin' delicious bento from Rin. "Itadakimasu!" Rin said before popping a bite sized chikiteri into her mouth.

She passed me the chopsticks to me after eating two chikiteri. I gladly accepted and took a chikiteri and popped it into my mouth. Only after I swallowed the asshole in my mind spoke up.

_**Hehe, Len, you just shared an indirect kiss with Rin~**_

I felt my cheeks turn a deep shade of red at the thought

_Shut up._

_**Heheh, Rin and Len, sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then hot steamy se-**_

_I SAID SHUT UP! PLUS, THEY NEVER SAID HOT STEAMY SEX IN THE REAL SONG!_

_**Yeah, I know, it's the Rin X Len edited version.**_

_FML__**.**_

_**You want Rin to.**_

_OH MY FU-_

"Len?" Rin asked, fortunately snapping me out of my awkward conversation with my asshole of a conscience.

"Y-Yeah?" I asked, trying to calm myself down.

"Your face is really red." She noted, taking a bite of her egg tomagoyaki.

"I-I'm fine, eheheh..." I said lamely, denying her chopsticks when she tried to pass them to me.

"LUNCHTIMEEEEE~" Gumi squealed as she and the rest of our friends burst through door to the roof. Gumiya and Gakupo had decided to leave us alone today, much to Luka's relief and Gumi's disappointment. We all sat in a circle, Gumi next to Luka, Luka next to Miku, Miku next to Rin, Rin next to Rin, and me next to Mikuo. "Aww, Rin! Len!" Miku squealed.

Here we go...

"Huh?" Rin asked, finishing off her tomagoyaki.

Miku flipped one of her teal locks behind her shoulder and clasped her hands in front of her chest, looking off into the distance.

... or something.

"You and Len, sharing a bento!" Miku sighed, with stars in her eyes, as if we were in an anime or something.

It took Rin and I both a second to understand what Miku was implying. I felt heat rise up to my face as I protested, "M-Miku, it's not like that, geez..."

Rin nodded her head quickly in agreement, a little red in the face as well. Miku elbowed Rin with a suggestive smirk on her face, saying sarcastically, "Suuuuure it's noooot~"

The rest of the lunch went by normally, with us talking about stupid stuff, or make fun of each other playfully. Even though I may find my friends just the slightest bit odd sometimes, I really miss days like these when we all grow up.

Luka glanced at her watch and sighed, before packing up her things. "5 minutes until class starts again..." she grumbled.

The rest of us groaned in agreement before packing our stuff up as well. We slowly dispersed, though just as I was about to walk through the roof doors, Rin pulled at my collar and pulled me back onto the roof. "Tsk, tsk, LenLen, did we already forget about our little talk we arranged?" she teased.

"Psh, no, of course not!"

_Hell yes._

Rin eyed me suspiciously before crossing her arms over her chest (or lack of. Hehe- OW, RIN THAT HURT.) "Anyway, I need to ask you something important..." she mumbled, that pretty pink color tinting her cheeks once more.

I nodded for her to go on, even though my heart was hammering against my chest for some odd reason. She sighed and continued, "Well, you know how you're the school's number one matchmaker, right?"

I nodded, remembering how every passing period, girls would beg me to set them up with their crushes. It was fun sometimes, but troublesome at times.

"Well... I was wondering... If you," her blush increased, "could s-set me up w-with M-Mikuo?"

Set Rin up with Mikuo? Seems easy enou-

Wait, WHAT?!

Why did my heart just drop...?

"S-Sure!" I blurted before giving my conscience a chance to change my mind.

"R-Really?!" Rin asked, her bright blue eyes wide and excited.

"S-sure, no problem..." I said, scratching the back of my neck.

Without warning, Rin launched herself at me and hugged me tight. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU LENNY!" she squealed, hugging me even tighter.

I felt heat rising up to my cheeks and a spark ignite in my chest. That strange tingling feeling spread throughout my body again, as I finally wrapped my arms around her as well, hugging her just as tight.

Though, why was I so disappointed when she pulled away?

**YES! First chapter done! So, what did you guys think? Are things moving too fast? Or, are they moving too slow? I really want to continue this story, so I really want your guys' opinions! I will warn you, my updates can either be really fast, or REALLY slow. But I promise to try my best!**

**So, REVIEW!**


	2. The Attention Grabber

**Heyo! Wow! 11 reviews already on the first chapter?! I WUV YOU ALL. Thank you MizuneMinamiki, MAOwarrior, Imma Neko Fangirl, Redolent, YumenoMakishin, Lightspeed Athlete24, Adorable Reader, Guest, Shizuneeee, Jessi-chan 9867, and w for reviewing! :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to Redolent for reminding me of one of my most frequent grammar mistakes... -_-; Plus for putting the image of Rin and Len's babies in my twisted mind :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't even own one of those adorable Nendoroid thingies D: WHICH ARE SOOO CUTE BY THE WAY~**

**Ahem. On with the chapter~**

A green pencil hit me on the side of my head. Deja vu much? I growled as I looked in the direction I had been hit from and found myself looking at Gumi. She gestured to the piece of paper wrapped around the pencil before turning her attention back to Hiyama Sensei.

_Don't think I can't see ya keep glancing at Rinny over there~_

My cheeks flared bright red as I whipped around and gave Gumi a fierce glare. She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive fashion. Growling as I did so, I quickly wrote a reply and chucked the pencil back in her direction, making sure to aim for her face. She was expecting it, and pulled her big red goggles over her eyes to deflect the hit. She winked at me before pulling her goggles back to the top of her head and reading the note.

_Am not!_

Gumi grinned and gave me a sarcastic_ "yeah, right"_ look before scribbling another message and throwing it at me.

_Pft, "Am Not" my ass. We can all see you staring at RinKins like a teenage pedobear over there. YOU CAN'T HIDE THE TRUTH, DEAREST LENNERS._

I swear, my face is as red as a tomato right now. I quickly wrote a reply and tossed it back to Gumi.

_Die. Now._

_PS: how could I be a pedobear if Rin and I were born in the same year, not to mention the same DAY!?_

As soon as Gumi opened my message, a peice of paper hit me from the opposite side of my head and fell on to my desk. I glanced in Rin's direction to find her looking right back with an eyebrow raised. I unfolded the note to read:

_You sick or something? You look like Elmo's long lost twin._

_P.S.: Whatcha talkin' to Gumi about?_

My face felt like it was on fire as I flicked my reply back in her direction. I watched as she opened the note to read.

_It's just really hot in here, that's all!_

_P.S.: And if you ever hear Gumi says something about "Len" "watches" "Rin" "like" "pedobear", just ignore it, okay?_

Her eyebrows rose suspiciously, probably at the pedobear part. At the same moment, Rin and Gumi both flicked their replies at me. I read Rin's message first:

_Len. It's the middle of October._

_P.S.: Um._

Then Gumi:

_You stare at Rin like a pedobear, Len._

_Your argument is invalid._

FML.

"I swear, Hiyama Sensei has it set in that stupid little head of his that his students have NO personal lives whatsoever..." Rin grumbled as she kneed her book bag in frustration.

School was over now, and Rin and I were on our way to my house to work on homework. I listened as Rin complained about various things. I kicked a pebble back in forth, losing it after the fourth pass to myself. I sighed, I suck at soccer, I thought.

"...Not to mention that we haven't had a soccer practice in weeks, since coach Lily keeps canceling them because she's so dang lazy!" Rin went on, tugging her white bow with a frustrated expression on her face.

"Mmhmmm," I agreed half-heartedly, slightly zoning out.

"I mean, we have our final tournament up in Soka in two weeks! We're good, but not that good."

"Yeah."

"And did I mention that ramen is delicious? Unicorns totally exist."

"...Yeah..."

"Did I mention that Len is a complete and utter SHOTA?"

"Totally- WAIT, WHAT?!" I stopped dead in my tracks and shouted, my face becoming a bright red color.

Rin was laughing hysterically, holding her stomach and bending over. She seemed to calm herself down, but took one look at my red face and started giggling all over again.

"Riiiiin, stop laughing..." I whined, hitting her arm playfully.

She smirked at me and said, "Well, serves ya right for not paying attention to me~"

A smirk began to spread across my face as a devious plan formed in my head. While she was busy laughing her little butt off, I snuck up behind her and suddenly tickling her. "I give something real to laugh at, little girl!" I laughed.

"L-L-Len! S-StOP! P-PleAse!" she squealed between fits of laughter.

"Not until you say I'm not a shota!" I demanded, tickling her even more.

"I'm not a shota!" she shouted triumphantly.

Stupid loopholes.

"I wanted you to yell 'Len is not a shota,' dummy." I sighed, not stopping my actions.

"NEVERRRRR!"

* * *

"Stupid homework." I groaned, crumbling yet another piece of scratch paper and tossing it at Rin's head.

The paper ball hit her straight in the forehead, causing her to look up from her algebra homework and send me a glare that could send sumo wrestlers crying to their mommies. She kicked the leg of my chair, causing it to fall backward and send me sprawling. "_You're_ stupid," she growled, her usual sweet sounding voice turning into one that could have belonged to Lucifer himself.

Ah yes, Rin+Homework=Violent!Rin.

I groaned as I got up and set the chair up again. I sent a glare in Rin's direction as I sat back in my seat again. I focused on the assignment once again, writing down a few answers now and then. This lasted for a few minutes until I started to hear Rin grumble from across the table.

"Flipping Hiyama Sensei, flipping algebra, flipping numbers, flipping dyslexia!" she growled under her breath, erasing her answers once again.

My gaze softened as I started, "Do you need any help? I could try to-"

"I mean, who's bright idea was it to bring LETTERS INTO MATH?!" she continued, gripping her pencil so firmly it was beginning to literally bend.

"Um, Rin-"

"ERG. I'M SO MAD I COULD **KILL** SOMEONE!" she shouted, her pencil snapping in half.

I sweatdropped as I leaned over the table to place my hands on her shaking shoulders. She looked up at me with sad and frustrated blue eyes. "Let's do something else for a while, yeah?" I smiled gently, and she seemed to calm down.

Her eyes seemed to brighten as an idea popped into her head. She removed my hands from her shoulders as she stood up from her seat and padded toward the living room excitedly. She abruptly plopped down and sat cross legged. Rin looked at me expectantly as she gestured for me to sit down across from her.

I raised an eyebrow as I did so, gazing at her with much interest. "Let's start the plan to win Mikuo's heart~" she said, noticing my confusion.

Yosh, my heart should be taken to the hospital considering the stunts it's been through today.

"'Kay," I choked out, "but can we think of a different name? That one sucks."

"Okay," she said, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

She smiled as she snapped her fingers and looked at me. "The... 'Rin Hatsune Plan!'"

_Why does the sound of that disgust me so much?_

_**I know right? Rin Kagamine sounds way better.**_

_S-Shut up! I don't feel that way about Ri-_

_**Kagamine Rin, Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine, Mrs. Rin Kagamine~**_

_STOP!_

_**Dude. You know you love the sound of it. Just accept the truth that you are absolutely head over heels for Ri-**_

"Er, Len. Your face is really red again," Rin said.

"W-What? N-No it's not!" I denied, turning my burning face away from her view.

_**Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Rin. **_

"Teehee~ You look so cute Len~" Rin giggled.

"I-I'm not cute! I'm a guy! Guys aren't cute!"

"Exactly."

Processing...

Processing...

Processing...

"RIIIIN! I AM _NOT_ A GIRL!" I shouted, my face feeling like it could explode.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, girlfriend," Rin teased, winking.

"Rin, I swear-"

"Anyway, back to the plan. What is the first step, Mr. Matchmaker?" she grinned.

I finally seemed to lose the red in my cheeks as I answered, "Well, I like to call the first step 'The Attention Grabber.'"

Rin cocked her head to the side curiously. "What does that mean? I mean, what am I to do?"

"Well, the first thing we need to do, is if he pays certain attention to you," I explained.

"Ohhh..." Rin said, nodding her head in understanding, "So what do I do to know this?"

I stroked my imaginary beard, thinking. "I suggest you do something to change your usual appearance, like not wear your bow tomorrow or something," I suggested.

She scowled at me before gesturing to her bow and replying, "No way. This thing stays."

I sighed in frustration, before thinking of something else for her to do. An idea formed in my head before I tugged out my ponytail holder and put it on my wrist. I moved closer to Rin as I muttered, "C'mere. I think I've got an idea."

* * *

"Ow! Len, it hurts!"

"Stop moving! The more you struggle the more it hurts!"

"Well you could try to be slightly more gentle!"

"STOP STRUGGLING, DAMMIT!"

"STOP GOING SO HARD THEN!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR HAIR IS SO DANG SHORT!" I shouted back angrily. **(A/N: Not what you thought, was it? D)**

Rin growled and elbowed me in the stomach before trying to keep her head in place. I grumbled a thanks as I threaded my fingers into her soft blonde hair once again.

Rin was currently sitting in my lap as I tried (and failed) to do her hair for her. I figured that if she went to school with her hair different tomorrow, if Mikuo said something about it, we could see if he did pay attention or not. I was trying to pull her hair into a french braid, but with her short locks, it was easier said than done.

"Ne, Len. How do you know how to do a french braid better than I do? I'm supposed to be the girl here."

"Yeah, _supposed_ to~" I teased.

Rin's elbow connected with my stomach again. I inwardly groaned, my stomach is going to be black and blue by the time we're done...

"A-Anyway, I've been living with IA for more than 16 and a half years, so, you pick up a thing or two..." I mumbled.

"Mm... Oh, that feels much better..." she moaned.

_**THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID.**_

_NOT YOU AGAIN..._

_**You know you love me.**_

"Can I turn on the TV or something?" Rin asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure," I mumbled focusing on her hair more than anything.

She reached over and grabbed the remote before flicking on the TV and surfing channels. She stopped on a rerun of 'Toradora', her favorite anime. ** (A/N: I know it's over but... I couldn't resist XD I love Toradora!)** She giggled softly when she saw Taiga kick Ryuuji hard in the butt before walking off like nothing ever happened.

Meanwhile I finally started to get the hang of working with Rin's silky hair. IA was right, her hair is really soft. I could thread my fingers through it all day, it was honestly addicting. Not to mention it smelled really good, like her favorite fruit, oranges. It was almost intoxicating, and felt myself just wanting to stay in this position forever.

W-What am I thinking? Moreover, what has my mind been smoking...?

I shook my head as I finally finished the braid. I tied it with my ponytail holder and then took Rin's bow. I tied that around it as well, covering the ponytail holder. Now, I don't have to argue with Rin about the absence of her bow.

I was about to tell Rin to get up and show me the finished project but closed my mouth when I felt a sudden weight on my chest. Rin's breaths were soft and quiet and I think I could hear her softly snoring. I could feel my heartbeat become noticeably quick when I came to a realization: Rin was asleep. IN MY LAP.

HOLY SHIZ.

My face flared a bright red. Okay, I have two options:

I can wake Rin up. Consequence: Death

I can try to get her off my lap. Consequence: Death (Rin is a light sleeper. She would wake up)

I can let her stay there. Consequence: Eternal embarrassment and harassment from the asshole conscience of mine.

Since embarrassment and harassment sounded only a little bit better than death, I decide to let her stay there. I sighed before gently taking the remote from her opened hands and turning off the TV. I set the remote to the side and slowly leaned against the couch, as any sudden or abrupt movement could wake her up. I slowly wrapped my arms gently around her small waist and kissed her hair softly. "G'night Princess..." I mumbled.

_**You are aware that I will hold this over you forever, right?**_

_Shut up..._

I inhaled Rin's citrus scent once more before falling into a deep sleep.

**Normal POV**

"IA, why do your debates always go so late at night?" SeeU sighed as she slid the key into the front door lock.

IA only shrugged her shoulders half heartedly as she tucked a stray strand of light pink hair behind her ear. "I dunno..." she muttered as she and her mother walked into their home.

IA had only taken off her shoes before SeeU let out a squeal and started doing some little happy dance that looked somewhat like the funky chicken. The pink haired girl sighed as she walked over to see what was causing her mother to turn into a 37 year old fangirl, messing with one of her tiny braids while doing so. That braid fell from her hand though, when she locked her blue eyes onto the cutest sight she had ever seen.

Rin was sleeping in Len's lap, her face content and free of worry. Len's arms were wrapped around her waist, his head resting on top of hers, his face happy and relaxed as well.

Let me tell you, it will take many tissues to clean up SeeU Kagamine's epic nosebleed.

IA giggled as she took out her phone and snapped several pictures of the two sleeping blondes. SeeU whispered to her daughter, telling her to make sure to send copies to her as well. The mother then smiled as she made her way over to the two, setting a blanket (that had a big picture of Pikachu on it, mind you) on top of them. She kissed both of their foreheads gingerly before letting out one more quiet squeal and texting Rin's father, telling him that Rin was sleeping over. She and her daughter then both went upstairs to go sleep after a long day of work and school.

**FANSERVICE, FANSERVICE EVERYWHERE. LOL. About the Rin and Len sleeping thing... I just NEEDED some Len/Rin action OKAY?! Don't judge me mannnnn.**

**ANYWAY. How was this chapter, my pretties? Next chapter is definitely going to have some drama (and fluff, mind you :D).**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW~ I'll give ya'll a big ol' Pikachu blanket, if ya do :D**

**SEE YA~**


	3. Protective Kagabooty (lolwat?)

**HIIIIII *grins creepily at you* THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GAIZ! You all rock, and today I have time to do review replies~**

**Redolent: Fluffy fanservice is fluffy :D. Non-actionable is a word in LennylovesRinny's big fat colorful dictionary nao :). Fluff just makes me feel like I'm frolicking (Oh. My. Gawd. Did I seriously just use that word?) through a cloud littered with Nyan Cat poop (AKA: Rainbows) HOW DO YOU THINK THERE ARE ALL THOSE CHIBI RIN AND LEN MODELS ON MMD?! COINCIDENCE, I THINK NOT! Omigosh. I would love to have little Rin and Len babes in my house. It. Would. Rock. Thanks for the review, and sorry for babbling~ (I seem to do that a lot... *sigh* -_-;)**

**MizuneMinamiki: LOL, ME AND MY FRIEND DO THAT TOO. She always makes sure to hit me in the nose with an eraser... D: Good thing we never get caught though :D Len's conscience is definitely inspired by a little son-of-a-biscuit that runs around all day in my head, saying things that make me want to laugh hysterically in the middle of class... That jerk. Oh well~~~I must confess, I squealed about my ****_own. Flippin. Writing._**** I mean, I know I'm a goddess, but geez... (I keed, I keed.) Even the guys in my class are catching on to the "Lesbihonest" thing. They started singing that "Bromance Song" while hugging and stuff. My friend and I are just like, "IT'S ONLY COOL WHEN WE DO IT." Ohohohoh~ Good times, good times~**

**Thanks for your review! :D**

**Jessi-chan 9867: Here's your Pikachu blanket! x3 WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO ADD LETTERS?! I swear, when there's a time machine, I will go back and find whoever decided to screw with me, and SHIZ WILL GO DOWN. Ahem. Anyway. I know right? Kagamine Rin just sounds... Right. Hatsune Rin is... Bleargh. Nu. I refuse. Len's conscious is a not-so-secret-genius. Dunno why Len hates him so much. He's always right. ALWAYS. I would probably blow up my camera's memory if I ever saw Rin and Len cuddling. Then I'd buy a new camera and blow that one up too. Jus' sayin. PERVERTED/FUNNY CHAPTERS FTW! Thank you for the review~**

**megaotaku98: Awww thanks! I do loves my fluff~ *hugs imaginary fluff* THANKS YOU! A blushing Len is an awesome Len, yeah? We all love conscience, I believe. I just wanna hug him to death! Thanks for your review~~**

**w: Moe. Moe EVERYWHERE. CONFESSION TIME: I got the idea for Len's conscience in two ways: I saw that PervyLenPlz meme on deviantart and I also watched Pretty Panties and fell in love with Akuma Len. LOL. Glad you like my fic! Thanks for your review x3**

**Shadowthorn 2013: I love writing those conscience fights XD, inner Len is just so dang pervy! Aww! You really think so? I dunno really how good my type of writing style is, so... I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT. You kidding? I LOVE YOUR REVIEW. I'd even be glad if it was just one of those weak reviews like "Nice" or "Update." (though I really like long and cute reviews like yours :D) RIN AND LEN CUDDLING ALWAYS WINS. MWAHAHAH. OMIGLOB, CAKKKKEEEEE! *swallows whole* So... Good... :D Thanks for the review~~~ :D**

**VocaloidandFTfan: *turns into one of the Olsen twins* You got it, dude~ Aww, thanks! Here's the update :D**

**Whew! Those were some long review replies!**

**Rin: Probably because you were babbling for most of them.**

**Me: *pushes Rin away from view* ANYWAY, KEEP EM COMIN' PEOPLE! I love reviews so much! :D**

**Now, on to the story~!**

**DISCLAIMER: Neeeh. *sticks out tongue* **

"Len! Hurry upppp! We're going to be late!" Rin panicked as we sprinted our way to school.

Er, well, she was sprinting. I was jogging and breathing rather heavily in comparison."I'm *wheeze* coming, *wheeze* just *wheeze* a second..." I choked out, stopping and putting my hands on my knees.

I heard Rin laugh and say, "C'mon Len, you little baby! Here, I'll help you."

She took my hand and pulled me alongside her as she started sprinting again. A warm feeling spread throughout my body at her touch, leaving me with the warm and fuzzies. Ew. I sound like a girl.

But it did help nonetheless, and we got to school just as the bell was ringing. Rin looked at me with a look of pure despair, her eyes full of fear. I gave her the exact same look, as we both knew what would happen next. I squeezed her hand to comfort us both as we jogged to homeroom. When we arrived in front of the door, I took in a deep breath before we stepped in.

Yowane Sensei whipped around, her red eyes bloodshot and twitching. Uh oh. No caffiene, and hungover... She loomed over us with red eyes as if we were in an anime as Rin and I clinged to each other while shaking with fear. "H-Hey Y-Yowane S-Sensei-" Rin stuttered.

_**WHAP!**_

* * *

"HA! YOU LOSERS!" Gumi teased as Rin and I walked in somberly, holding ice packs on the top of our heads.

"It's not our fault Yowane Sensei is PMSing or something..." Rin whined, plopping down next to Miku on one of the tables. I took let my books fall to the table before taking a seat next to Gumiya, who was reading some action manga named "Miracle is Dead" with Gumi. Luka bustled around, searching for something to read, while Rin and Miku resumed talking about guys in our class.

I pulled out my History homework and was about to start working until I saw Miku pull a ever so beautiful cupcake out of her bento. My mouth began to water, Rin and I hadn't been able to eat before we ran to school. We had woken up late, and the only reason we did wake up is because of Mom's fangirling.

Speaking of which... Rin and I woke up in that position this morning... Which made me become a living tomato, as well as Rin. She apologized and thanked me, and didn't speak of it again. But that didn't mean Akuma Len was planning on leaving me alone anytime soon.

_**Yosh, why would you name me "Akuma Len?" I'm an angel, Lenners, not a demon.**_

_Angels aren't absolute pervs, Akuma._

_**Psh, says you. Besides, I wasn't the one sleeping with Rinners last night~**_

_WHY. WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME._

_**I'm just the logical part of your brain, bro. I'm helping you see things the way they really are. Like how Rin is such a sexy beas-**_

ANYWAY. THE CUPCAKE. Miku handed it to Rin and said, "Here. Miki-chan said she didn't want it, so she gave it to me. I don't like cupcakes that much, unless they're leek flavored. Thought you might want it."

I tried not to drool as Rin took the cupcake into her hands, looking at it as if she hadn't had food in a year. She hastily ripped off the wrapping and revealed- OH SWEET MOTHER OF CUPCAKES- a banana flavored cupcake.

She gazed at me with a smirk on her face, knowing I was just as hungry as she was. She literally waved that cupcake in my face. I swear, if we were in an anime, I'd have my jaw to the floor. She retracted her arm and was about to take a bite of the cupcake before I grabbed her arm. "RIN. Give me half of that cupcake," I said in a low, demanding voice.

She glared at me, yanking her arm from my grasp trying to take a bite again. I lunged for her, making her jump from the table and run through the library, giggling. I growled as I followed her as she weaved through the isles, teasing me every so often. I finally cornered her after about 5 minutes of chasing, blocking the exit with my arms. " . ." I demanded.

"NEVARRR!" she shouted, running forward and trying to duck under my arm.

Our legs got tangled somehow and we both toppled over. I grabbed the cupcake quickly as it fell out of Rin's hands. We hit the ground with an "Oof!" I grinned in satisfaction until I noticed what position we were in. Rin was under me, with my legs on either side of her. She was looking at me with wide eyes and a light pink color on her cheeks.

You know, since Rin's hair is pulled back, you can see her face much better. I just realized... She is really cute.

N-No! What am I saying?! Rin's my best friend, nothing more!

"Oh. My. GOD." I heard someone say from the left of us.

Gumi was standing there, her green eyes wide and her mouth wide open in shock. Her cheeks were red and she had a huge nosebleed. I rose an eyebrow, confused for a second. Why was she- _OH_.

Rin and I both flared red, both shouting, "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

Gumi just stood there for a moment, then ran off, squealing as she did so. "LUKA, MIKU! WE'RE GOING TO BE AUNTIES SOON!"

Rin and I flushed even harder, if possible. "GUMIIIIII!" we yelled, but only heard giggles in response.

Rin and I scrambled apart, looking at each other with red faces. "S-Sorry. W-Was an accident..." I stammered, scratching my cheek and looking away.

"I-It's fine..." she mumbled,"Besides, I still got the cupcake."

I looked up in her in shock as she got up, and sure enough, showed me the cupcake before taking a monstrous bite of it. I swear...

That girl is a ninja.

She winked before skipping back to our friends, as if nothing had even happened. My heart was hammering against my chest for some reason...

I shook my head, standing up and dusting off my uniform. _Just an accident..._ I thought.

_**Mmmhmmm...**_

_No. Just- No._

**_Kekekekeke~_**

I began walking toward our group of friends but accidentally knocked straight into Miku. Her papers went flying everywhere onto the floor. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking..." I apologized as I helped her pick up her scattered papers.

"It's fine..." Miku grumbled half-heartedly.

I picked up one paper that had lyrics and music notes on it. At the top it read "Promise." I looked up at Miku and gestured to the paper. "What's this?" I asked.

"Oh! It's just a song Rin and I had written when we were in junior high..." she smiled and scratched the back of her neck, slightly embarrassed.

"Do you mind if I read it?" I asked.

She nodded, and I did so.

**When I touched your wound, you were shaking slightly**

**Not knowing where to go, you were looking at the distant sky**

**It's not like I want the answer to the pain in my heart**

**As long as you're here I just need to fulfill my promise**

**Until the tears that are left fade away there's a sad shine**

**I embrace it very strongly, as if there's nothing to bear**

**The motionless feelings will go with the tomorrow we'll spend together**

**There is a thing that blocks that light, I will flick it away **

**The breaking world is now starting to show the meaning of "echo"**

**I make an oath in my heart to protect you, forever...**

**A dry wind is flicking over the pages of a fairy tale**

**"I'm not alone," I feel that I could be stronger, just with those words**

**I spread my injured wings and attempt to fly again**

**If this voice goes through to you, then I don't have to be afraid of anything**

**If your memory ties your heart**

**Die it into the colour you want and draw your future with it**

**The strong bond is, yes, will tie us together strongly**

**As long as I live on I won't go away, so to the never ending sky I reach my hand out**

**Find the hope, the future you want, we don't have far, it will reach someday, and surely that's a feeling that never changes**

**Together, let's face the woven tomorrow**

**The motionless feelings will go with the tomorrow we'll spend together**

**There is a thing that blocks that light, I will flick it away **

**The breaking world is now starting to show the meaning of "echo"**

**I make an oath in my heart to protect you, forever...**

I looked up at Miku, smiling as I handed the paper back to her. "It's really good. When did you guys write it again?" I asked.

"We were 14 when we wrote it. Well, I wrote the music, Rin came up with the lyrics," Miku said, smiling and looking nostalgic.

I glanced over at Rin, who was now (not so discreetly) copying my History notes. I rolled my eyes and smiled before turning back to Miku. "So you kept it all these years?" I asked.

Miku nodded, shuffling her papers together on top of the nearest table. "Yeah. I like to look at it every now and then, kind of like a reminder to not-" she stopped mid-sentence, covering her mouth as if she had said something she wasn't supposed to.

"Reminder? What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"O-Oh look, Mikuo's here! I'm going to go talk to him, k-kay?" she stammered, sweat appearing on her forehead.

She scampered off, leaving me very confused. I decided to let it go as I walked back over to wear Rin was sitting. I sat down in the seat next to her and rested my head on my hand. Before long, Rin asked in a shy voice, "H-Hey Len... Can you tell me what this word is?"

I raised an eyebrow for a second before remembering her dyslexia. "That's Meiji, Rin. Emperor Meiji."

"Oh! That's what I thought..." Rin smiled in thanks before returning to copy my notes.

I felt my blood boil for some reason when Mikuo made his way over to us and sat down across the table. He gave us a smile before saying, "Hey."

Boo, Mikuo, suckish conversation starter.

Rin looked up and blushed and said, "H-Hey Mikuo-kun."

Mikuo smiled even wider before gesturing to Rin's hair. "You're hair looks pretty today, Rin."

My fist clenched, and I found myself wanting to punch him. She's _Rin_, of course she looks pretty.

Oh my God. What's happening? I'm friends with Mikuo! Why am I so upset?!

"O-Oh! Thanks! I j-just wanted to try something different today, I guess," she mumbled shyly, blushing a bright red color.

She looked over at me and smiled, mouthing, "It's working!" I forced a smile as I gave her a weak thumbs-up.

Mikuo opened his mouth to say something more, but I was saved by the bell, signalling for us to get to class. I breathed a silent sigh of relief as I packed my stuff up with Rin. We walked to class, forgetting that this was the fastest passing period. It was Rin who took off running, reminding us of the little time we had. We all panicked, running to class. One by one, we entered class. Well, all except me. The bell rang the exact moment I took a step into the classroom.

I ran into a wall of muscle, and looked up to realize Al Sensei was glaring down at me. "Er, Al Sensei, may I come into the classroom..?" I asked.

He scowled before scoffing, "You were exactly 1.209834995 seconds late, Kagamine."

I sweatdropped, shifting my books in my arms. "Al Sensei-"

"DON'T BACKSASS ME. DETENTION!" He yelled.

"Sir, I have soccer-"

"DO YOU WANT TO HAVE A SECOND DETENTION?!" he roared.

I bowed my head in defeat.

* * *

And that's why now, I am here, sitting in the detention room with some of the scariest kids at Crypton. I avoided eye contact with everyone, but was secretly looking up at that every once in awhile and observing them.

In the first row, there was a girl with dark red hair pulled into a sleek ponytail, with crimson eyes to match. She seemed innocent at first glance, but the mischievous look in her eyes gave her away. I believe her name is CUL, a girl who hacks the school's computers and almost always gets away with it. Well, almost.

In the back, there was a big guy with crimson hair and eyes as well, and he sat next to a girl with gray, almost white hair pulled into a low ponytail and red eyes. I recognized her as Yowane Sensei's daughter, Haku, and she was here with her boyfriend, Akaito. Why Haku was here, I have no idea, but Akaito is pretty well known for beating up anyone who comes near his girlfriend.

Then in the corner sat the Kagene twins, two of the eeriest kids at school. They scared teachers even, giving the sharpest glare whenever someone tried to approach their twin. They were very close, too close. They seemed the slightest bit suspicious. I noticed that Rui looked a lot like Rin, with her hairstyle and innocent look, but she had raven black hair and amber eyes, like her brother. Rei just had a plain scary aura around him, that kept people away from him and Rui both.

Then there was a crimson haired girl named Juon Kiku, who was labeled a complete psycho several years ago. No one dares come near her besides her boyfriend Taito, who dropped out of school a year ago. Kiku has been rumored to be a yandere of sorts, as her old boyfriend and girls who flirted with him disappeared all of the sudden. She bites on her nails all the time, her red eyes twitching and looking paranoid.

Then... There was my ex-girlfriend. Sukone Tei. Long white hair, crimson red eyes. Okay. She was cute at first, but then I realized something after a week of dating her. She's a complete yandere. She literally growled and grabbed the kitchen knife when she saw Rin hanging out with me at my house. I broke up with her after that, and she still isn't quite over it. Its a surprise that she and Kiku didn't get along, but evidently Tei was too afraid that "Kiku would try to steal my LenKins."

Um.

Creepy.

Anyway, my observations were interrupted when Tei Sukone herself threw a piece of paper onto my desk. I hesitantly opened it, reading the message.

_HI LOVER. 3 :D_

I heaved a sigh and decided just not to reply and ignore her. I looked out the window I was sitting next to and down onto the soccer field. I could see my team playing, and Rin shooting across to field with those fast legs of hers. I can tell she's happy that Coach Lily finally scheduled a practice, her joy was obvious on her face.

Another note fell onto my desk. I reluctantly opened it, reading Tei's message.

_YOUR FACE. I LIKE THAT SHIT._

I looked over at Tei, to see her staring right back at me with those blood red eyes of hers and a really creepy smile. I crumpled up the paper and threw it behind my back, accidently hitting Rui with it. _SHIT_.

I heard Rei growl, the sound of his seat screeching as he came bounding over to me to punch my face in. Luckily Rui was feeling soft today, so she told Rei it was fine and to not kill me. I heard Rei's grumbling as he returned to his seat next to Rui as I breathed a sigh of relief.

I looked out the window again to see Rin sprinting across the field, dribbling the soccer ball between her feet skillfully. She faked Neru out before going around her and delivering a fierce kick to the ball. The ball shot straight past Meiko and hit the net easily. I felt a smile creep onto my face as I saw Rin do her little victory dance.

Tei sent another note, with the front of the paper labeled as "Important!" I groaned softly and opened the note.

_I LIKE YOUR KAGABOOTY._

.

.

.

.

.

WHAT. THE ACTUAL. HELL.

I looked at Tei who was giggling and blushing and she smiled at me coyly from her desk. I mouthed, "GET A LIFE" to her before turning around and refusing anymore notes she sent my way. I rested my head in my arms, ready to go to sleep. I was just nodding off when I heard Rui gasp to Rei, "Hey, isn't that that Haine Rin girl?"

My head shot up immediately as I spun around to look at Rei and Rui. They were looking out the window... and onto the soccer field. My heart rate picked up as I whipped my head in the direction of the field, to see the team in crowd, all kneeling around something... or someone-

Rin...

_RIN!_

I scrambled out of my seat and went toward the window to get a better look. In the middle of the mass of people lay a girl, looking pale and weak, unconscious. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and my eyes widened when I saw it: the girl's blonde hair was pulled into a tight french braid and ended with a big white bow.

_**"RIN."**_ I choked out.

All the sudden my legs worked for me, taking me running out of the room and down the hallway, ignoring Al Sensei's angry shouts. I sprinted with all my might, my mind only on the small blonde. I rushed past several lagging students, leaving them staring after me in shock. I burst out the door and took off to the soccer fields.

As I rapidly approached the team, Coach Lily looked up and noticed me, relief washing over her face. "KAGAMINE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" she yelled.

Gotta love Coach Lily.

But that's not the point.

I shoved past my teammates, falling my knees beside Rin's unconscious body and taking her into my arms. I held her body close to mine, so tightly as if I wouldn't let her go ever again. "W-What happened?!" I asked, breathing heavily.

"Akita tripped her on accident. She fell and didn't get back up. She's awfully pale..." Miku explained, her eyes full of worry as she knelt next to me, looking at Rin in concern.

"Tripped her on accident" my _ass._

I made a mental note to beat the hell out of Nero later.

"Have you tried calling her parents?" I asked Coach, trying my best to keep my calm.

"Yes. Neither of them picked up. Got sent straight to voicemail."

I let out an aggravated sigh. Rin has no other relatives nearby...

"I'll take care of her then." I told Coach.

Lily looked at me in surprise for a moment before nodding in agreement. "I can take you to her house," she sighed.

I nodded before slowly standing up, carrying Rin bridal style and close to my chest. "Let's go," I said.

* * *

"Right here," I mumbled to Coach, or now "Lily-chan" as she instructed me to say on the car ride to Rin's house.

She nodded and pulled her car to the curb. She unlocked the doors before smiling over at me as saying, "Take good care of her, Kagamine."

I nodded before stepping out of the car and opening the back door and picking Rin up, who was now instead of pale and cold, flushed and hot. Lily drove away as I carried Rin to her house, opening the door and stepping in and closing it behind me.

I was immediately greeted by Rin's tabby cat, Orange, meowing loudly, most likely expecting an energetic Rin to scoop her up in her arms and play with her. Instead, Orange saw me, with a grave face most likely, holding an unconscious Rin.

I kicked my shoes off and brushed past Orange and walked up the stairs to Rin's room, ignoring the cat's angry meows as I went. I entered Rin's room and set her gently down on her bed and pulled her covers up at the sight of her shivering.

"Mama... Papa..." I heard her mumble in her sleep.

Rin...

I brushed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

I shut the door behind me and stared at it for a moment. She had a whole collage of pictures on the outside of it, with a picture of us in the middle. It showed us both trying to crush each other with a hug, with our cheeks squished together and our faces red from laughing so hard. I smiled and brushed my fingers over the picture before heading downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat.

When Orange saw me, she immediately hopped down from her perch on the leather sofa and ran after me, so close that I could feel her head brush against my heels every so often. She continued to meow at me angrily, as if I was the cause of Rin's ailment. I ignored her, and opened the fridge. I pulled out a bottle of water and sat at the kitchen table, grabbing a banana out of the bowl at the center of the table. I kept fussing over Rin in my head as I watched Orange pace around the kitchen, as if she was worrying about her owner as well.

The cat suddenly stopped at the refrigerator and started clawing at something underneath it. I frowned as I set my banana down on the table and bent down to see what Orange was looking at. Her amber eyes watched me as I pulled the ripped piece of paper out from under her paw. I looked under the refrigerator and found five other ripped papers that seemed to go along with the first one. I slowly put them together like a puzzle and read the message.

_Dear Rin,_

_Your father and I will be going on another sudden business trip for the next few months. We should be back by your birthday(?). We're both so sorry about not getting to say goodbye to you, and will miss you terribly. We promise to make all these trips up to you, and hope to see you in December._

_Love, Mama_

The ink was smeared with tears, and seemed to be ripped out of anger. I slumped down against the refrigerator as I realized that Rin had probably broken down when she had read this note. Rin's parents, Haine Lin and Ren, were hard working employees that went on business trips all the time. Whenever I asked her about it, she would always brush it off and say that it's nothing.

I ran a hand through my hair as I set the papers aside. I had no idea Rin was so alone... She always seems so happy, asides from those rare times when she actually shows frustration. She tries so hard to be strong...

Orange brushed up against my leg, asking to be pet, and looked at me sadly, as if she knew and saw the pain that Rin endured whenever her parents blew her off. _Had Orange been the only one to comfort Rin when she sobbed?_ I wondered as I stroked Orange's soft fur slowly.

I sighed as I picked Orange up and set her on the couch as I went up to Rin's room to grab spare clothes that I always kept here. When I returned, I went to the bathroom to change. I emerged wearing a plain cotton white T-shirt and blue plaid pajama pants.

I gave my Mom a quick phone call, explaining where I was and that it'd be nice if she gave me a set of clothes tomorrow. I spent the rest of the night half-heartedly watching TV, with my mind only focusing on one thing.

The last thing I remember thinking was a promise to myself to make Rin smile again, _no matter what._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FuFuFu~ Fanservice for the win :D. Erg, that little Rin fainting at soccer thing actually happened to me once D: Not to mention there was no TotallyHot-Len-Superman to save me ;_;. Just a middle aged couch that liked to shout "FEEL THAT BURNNNN" Every. Five. Seconds. BLEH. **

**Poor Rinny D: She's really got it bad, yeah? Dyslexia, lack of present parents, ill... I'm awful. OH WELL. THE PLOT NEEDS IT. **

**So next chapter will focus on Miku and some-not-so-mysterious-guy. It will hopefully do some good for the plot, ya know? **

**Next chapter may be up really soon, or really late. Depends if I can find the time to work on it and edit it. Stupid school... ANYWAY. Please, please, PLEASE review, and I will send you a Nurse!Len to "take care of you." *wink wink, nudge nudge*  
BYEEEEEEEEEE**


	4. Onana and Paper Planes

**WHY HELLO THERE MY CHILDREN. Yeah, uh, don't hit me for the late update. Teachers are jerkfaces, so is the weather and blah blah blah. That's beside the point. I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER NOW. I must admit, it was pretty fun writing this one. I love Gumi and her randomness XD. **

**REVIEW REPLIESSSS:**  
**NekuSakuraba101: YAY! I'm so happy I made you laugh~! That's always my goal~! Awww, thank you! It means a lot! Thanks for your review!**

**Konjiki No Yami: Kagabooty- Noun: A term referring to Kagamine Len's buttocks.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOL! /shot down by Len/ thanks for your review!**

**Mugi-pyon: OMG LET ME START OUT BY SAYING THAT I LOVE THAT YOU TALK IN THE THIRD PERSON. THAT'S FRICKIN' ADORABLE. FUA. YAY! I love Gumi too, she's just too awesome! I've always pictured her as a hyperactive fangirl for some reason... I LOVE GUMI AND GUMIYA SO MUCHHHH. They're just too cute together! I also love IA, and OMG YOU JUST GAVE ME A BRILLIANT IDEAAAAAAAA~! Fangirl Mothers FTW. Thanks for your review!**

**ZameZelder: ERG. I WANT A CAT SOOO MUCH. Too bad Mommy's allergic :'( I wanna hug Orange too. *sees rodarolla* CRAPPPPPPP! H-HERE'S THAT UPDATE, EHEHEHE... LOL, Thanks for your review!**

**Jessi-chan9867: Hehehe, enjoying that Nurse!Len, yeah? Hehe, I would too... LEN. DON'T USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE AGAINST A REVIEWER! GO TO YOUR ROOM, MISTER! **

**Len: *slowly backs off before sprinting in the other direction***

***sighs* Now, what am I going to do with that guy...**

**Miku's secret will come out this chapter... MiMi, Y U NO LIKE NICKNAMES. Exactly. Al is just like mine, too... Erg. Oh Tei, how you scare me... You little freak, you~ Poor Rinneh... I'm such a jerk... OH WELLLLLLL. AT LEAST SHE'S GOT LENNERS. Thanks for your review!**

**MizuneMinamiki: OMG YOU WERE READING IT IN CLASS! L.O.L. Did you get in trouble? I'm sorry if ya did D:. Gotta love Tei. Always there for comic relief XD Aww, thanks! I think it's pretty obvious now that I love fluff~**

**Gawd, I love the Kagene twins! Rei is so scary and protective, LOL. (It's so hawt!)**

**Oh. My. God.**

**Mizune. You're a genius. I totally shouted "KYAAAA" when I read that, and it was awkward because I was sitting at my lunch table with my friends when that happened XD LOL. Gumi's a little perv too! Gotta love her! Poor Rinneh... Why am I always such a jerk to her in my stories...? Oh right, for the fluff, DUHHHH! Rin's soooo lucky to have someone like Len in her life (and vice versa). As much as I love Player!Len and Tsundere!Rin stories, I will always love Gentlemen!Len the best~ :D Awh, thanks, I'm all good now. Just scared me a bit, LOL! Thanks so much for your sweet review!**

**megaotaku: YESSSS. YOU NOTICED! Thank you, I tried to make the beginning as light-hearted as possible ^_^ AND YESSSS. I TOTALLY REFUSE TO HAVE EITHER RIN OR LEN WITH ANYONE ELSE THAN EACH OTHER. I'm so obsessive, yosh... -_-; SUGGESTIVE POSES FTW. Always. LOL. Here's the update, sorry it's kinda late! Thanks for your review~!**

**Vector Zero: Ugh, tell me about it. Having an Akuma in your head SUCKS. But when Len has one it's hilarious XDHere's the pikachu blanket! I had extras x3 Watch yourself Mikuo... Hehehe. Hehe, moar Nurse!Lens for me then... Teehee~PANDAS ARE WONDERFUL. RANDOMNESS WIN. Thanks for your review!**

**Shadowthorn2013: Awh, you think so? I try~! YES. BEST. CAKE. RECIPE. EVARRRR. I love you two also! Both your and Mizune's stories are AWESOME! I'm sooo happy to have so many reviews! I didn't expect so many so far! LOL Len, it's okay, you're in good hands~ Kekekeke~ THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FAVORITE! IT MEANS SOO MUCH! Thanks for your review!**

**Kimki McKell: Glad you like it :D Sorry it won't last that long though... I might disappoint you this chapter though... -_-; Thanks for your review!**

**w: Len carrying Rin bridal style... It's like a sign from the future, right~? Hint Hint heheh~ Pffft, "ACCIDENT." WHATEVA, LEN. At least Lenners isn't one of those violent tsunderes... Though I love those as well... Poor Rin-chan. I love her so much, yet I still torture her... WHAT'S WRONG WITH MEEEE?! Gotta love AkuMa Lenners~ I totally love that series too. Here's the update! Thanks for the review!**

**I LUV UR HUMOR: *runs* HERE'S THE UPDATE, SORRY IT WAS A LITTLE LAAAATEEEEE D:. Thanks for your review!**

**Normal POV:**

Gumi sprang up from her spot on her green carpet at the sound of the doorbell ringing. She laughed evilly as she ate up the rest of her baby carrot, and yanked open the door, revealing Gumiya, Gakupo, Kaito, Meiko, Miki, and Piko. She grinned and said, "Everybody in, get your fine little booties in here~!"

They did as told, knowing all too well that Gumi had her ways of dragging them in if they refused. They all sat in a circle in the middle of Gumi's living room, and looking at the green haired girl expectantly. She looked them over quickly, and noticed that three spaces of friends were missing. Gumi put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Where's Miku and Mikuo? Moreover, where's Luka-face?" she inquired.

"Miku and Mikuo both said they had things to attend to. As for Luka..." Gumiya drifted off.

Gumi huffed, but waved it off, saying, "Miku and Mikuo are fine... I need to discuss their matter later, anyway, and it wouldn't be appropriate if they were here anyway... But my dearest Luka-chan needs to be here."

Gumi's eyes drifted toward Gakupo, who had started fidgeting like he always did when he was nervous about something. Gumi smirked as she bent down and grabbed Gakupo from the front of his shirt. Gumiya clenched his fists when he saw Gumi get close to the purple haired idiot's face. "Gakupo, hun, where is she?" Gumi asked in a sweet voice, though it dripped with venom.

"O-Outta town..." Gakupo lied, his palms becoming sweaty.

"HAHA! That's hilarious, now where is she, really?!" Gumi asked, smiling like a maniac.

Kaito leaned over to Meiko's ear and whispered, "Here she comes. It's _dark Gumi._"

Meiko nodded gravely and slightly pitied Gakupo.

After several minutes of harassment, Gakupo finally cracked like an egg. "S-She's at home! She says she has loads of homework and she knows you'll stop at nothing to get her to come! That's why she lied!"

If looks could kill, Gakupo would be a pile of ashes under Gumi's feet right now.

Then, her scary face turned into that of a peppy one as she let go of Gakupo and let him fall on his back. "Thank you~! I'll be right back, if you wait for just one second~" she said in a falsely sweet tone.

Gumi then stomped out of the house, wearing only her green boxer shorts and a black tank top, and head in the direction of the Megurine house. Everyone sweatdropped and looked after her as she went, until they heard Gakupo let out a final groan before fainting.

"EEE! HE'S NOT BREATHING!"

* * *

Luka smiled as she finished the final problem on her algebra homework. "Done!" she whispered to herself as she neatly slipped her paper back into her homework folder.

"Luka, honey, are you done with your homework?" Luka's mother, Mizki, called from the kitchen.

"Yup!" Luka called back from her bedroom.

"That's my little class President!" Luka's father, Yuuma, hollered proudly from his study.

Luka grinned as she shoved away her schoolwork and flopped onto her bed. She turned her head in the direction of her phone at the feeling of it's vibration. She sighed and picked it up, sliding her finger across the screen to unlock the message. She pinched her nose in annoyance when she saw the message was from Gakupo, but read it nonetheless.

**From: That Purple Haired Idiot**

**To: Luka the Great**

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

Luka raised a pink eyebrow at this, and chose to ignore it. Though, as soon as she was about to set her phone back on her bed, her phone vibrated with another message.

**From: Gumi the Psycho**

**To: Luka the Great**

_LOL, YOU BETTER RUN, BITCH._

"What the-"

**_BAM!_**

"Ah, Gumi, what are you doing here? Would you like some tuna-"

"Excuse me, Mrs. Megurine, but where exactly is your _daughter_?"

"E-Eh? S-She's just upstairs, in her room-"

"Thank you. I'll be on my way soon."

_SHIT._

Luka panicked, running around her room in a frenzy, looking for a spot to hide from the green haired demon that is her best friend. She settled for her walk-in-closet, and she buried herself in a heap of clothes.

**_WHAM!_**

_OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT._

Luka cowered under the heap of clothing as she heard Gumi stomp around her room, looking for the pinkette. She cringed when she heard Gumi stop in front of the door to her closet. "Luka _darling_... Why are you hiding from me...?"

Faster than the speed of light (okay, maybe not that fast, but that's how Luka felt), the closet door slammed open and the clothes were thrown off Luka. Gumi had the crazy eyes again, and Luka cowered in fear under the green haired maniac.

"LUKAAAAAAAA~!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Got any fives?" Miki asked, looking at her cards with disinterest.

"Aw, man," Piko grumbled, passing Miki his card.

"I'M BAAAACK!" Gumi squealed, slamming her front door open, with a frustrated Luka over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Gumi carried the poor girl over to the circle and plopped her right down next to Gakupo. Luka sighed tiredly and _willingly_ lay her head on Gakupo's shoulder, making him turn into a breathing tomato. Miki gave her cards back to Piko, who shuffled them together and shoved them back into his pocket. Kaito and Meiko returned from the kitchen from their long argument over Kaito's dairy issues. Gumiya put his PS3 away and stared at Gumi with interest.

Gumi dropped down next to Gumiya, and clapped her hands together. "Okay~! Time to get down to business! We have a very important topic to talk about!"

"Global Warming?" Meiko asked.

"World Peace?" Miki asked.

"World Hunger?" Kaito inquired, shoving his mouth full with another spoonful of ice cream.

"Nope! Geez, you guys are all lame!" Gumi exclaimed.

"Then what is it?!" Piko asked impatiently.

"RIN X LEN, DUHHHHH!" Gumi shouted, looking at everyone as if it were obvious.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped, staring at the girl. Meiko finally sighed and said, "Well, it's about time those two lovebirds got together."

Miki and Piko nodded in agreement. "It's obvious that they like each other. They're just too dumb to realize it. Especially Len," Miki sighed.

"Exactly. This is why we're going to form a club. To help those two idiots realize they love each other," Gumi declared.

"What's it going to be called?" an exhausted looking Luka asked.

"Team Rin X Len, of course!" Gumi exclaimed.

Gakupo furrowed his brows at this, and said, "I think there's something better."

Meiko nodded and tapped her chin cutely for someone tough like her, making Kaito blush. She snapped her fingers and grinned. "Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine!"

"Good, but we can do better!" Piko murmured.

Luka looked up and said, without hesitation, "Team Onana."

"...Onana?" Miki asked, confused.

"Onana. Orange and Banana. Rin and Len. Catch my drift?" Luka explained.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Genius. Pure. Genius." Gumiya murmured.

"I LOVE IT! IT'S DECIDED, TEAM ONANA IS A GO! WHO'S IN?!" Gumi squealed.

"Me." Luka mumbled.

"Me!" Gakupo grinned.

"Me!" Miki and Piko said at the same time.

"Why not?" Meiko smirked.

"Megh!" Kaito exclaimed with his mouth full of ice cream.

"I am." Gumiya said, giving Gumi a smile.

"Yes! Now, I'm going to need Luka to order the school to have a dance for Halloween." Gumi said, rubbing her hands together.

"I'm a President... not a dictator..." Luka sighed, but agreed nonetheless.

* * *

"Thanks, Mom," Miku called as she climbed the stairs to her room, mug of green tea in hand.

She heard her mother grunt in response, returning to her duties of making dinner. Miku strolled into her room and set her tea on her big white desk that was cluttered with song sheets. She plunked down in her swivel chair and picked up her pencil, ready to finish her newest song, "World is Mine."

Her phone blared the song, "Romeo and Cinderella"-that she had written herself, mind you- over on her bed covers. She sighed as she dropped her pencil onto her white colored desk and stomped over to her phone. She clicked on the answer button without looking at the caller ID and greeted, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Miku's heartbeat increased quickly as the voice on the other end chuckled. "Now, Miku, is that any way to speak to your biggest admirer?" he teased.

"M-Mikuo," Miku stammered, her face growing warmer by the second.

"Open the window up for me, yeah?" Mikuo chuckled at the sound of her being flustered.

Miku quickly hung up the phone and ran to her window, unlocking it and sliding it open. She stared straight across, finding herself looking at Mikuo's window next door. She rested her head on her palms as she watched the tealette slide open his window as well and reaching onto his desk to grab a paper plane. He grinned lopsidedly at her before sending the paper plane flying to her. Miku carefully caught the piece of paper, sitting back down at her desk and unfolded it. The paper read in Mikuo's messy handwriting,

_Avoiding me again today, sweetheart? ;)_

Miku flushed slightly and blew a strand of hair from her bangs out of her face as she scrawled a reply on the opposite side of the paper. She sent it flying back to Mikuo, who quickly grabbed it and hastily unfolded it.

_Of course._

Mikuo clutched his heart and feigned a hurt look. Miku smiled and poked her tongue out at him before going to her chair and swiping off her big, fluffy gray sweatshirt. She had just pulled it over her head when a paper plane crash landed on her hardwood floor. She picked it up, unfolded it and read it.

_So, got an answer to my question yet?_

Miku blushed bright red, whipping her head in Mikuo's direction and glaring fiercely. She angrily wrote her reply, flinging the paper plane in Mikuo's direction, aiming right for his smug little face. He caught it perfectly of course, being the perfectionist he was.

_I said I'd think about it... Learn some patience, geez. You just asked me yesterday..._

Mikuo's face actually flashed a look of hurt, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. He hid his emotions with another smirk, replying and sending the paper back in the direction of his twin tailed beauty.

_Yes, Miku, but I have been __**implying**__ it for the past 2 years. I should get points for that, sweetheart._

Miku ran her fingers through her bangs, deep in thought. She picked up a piece of paper lying on her desk with the name "Promise" written on the the top. She traced her finger over one particular line.

_**"I make an oath in my heart to protect you, forever..."**_

_"We won't ever let any stupid boy come between us, right Miku?"_

_"Right! I promise!"_

Miku rubbed her temples and took a large gulp of her now room-temperature tea. She wrote a reply on the paper plane and sent it to Mikuo, taking a deep breath of the night air as she did so. The sun was finally setting, and the sky had taken on a deep red color.

_... I'm aware of your feelings, Mikuo, and I'm sure you're already very aware of mine. You know that I love you, but I just... Can't go out with you in this point in time._

Behind his cool and confided facade, Mikuo's heart sank to his feet, feeling cold and heavy. He stared from the note to Miku, who looked at him in longing. She mouthed the word "Sorry." He wrote a question down and sent the plane her way. She gingerly opened it and read it.

_Can you at least... tell me why? Is it because you're embarrassed of me? Are you just saying you love me so you don't hurt my feelings?_

Miku's eyes widened, whipping her head up to look at Mikuo. His teal bangs covered his eyes, but he held an expression of sincere pain. She shook her head repeatedly, trying to make him know it wasn't true. She threw the paper plane back to him after quickly scribbling a reply.

_No! It's nothing like that! I just... have people I need to stay loyal to. Keep my promises. Keep my friendships._

Mikuo looked at her with saddened eyes, putting on a dry smile. He then said, "Well, sounds like a _shitty_ friendship then."

Miku gaped at him as he slammed his windows shut, whisking his curtains shut as well. Miku felt her heart drop as she clenched his paper plane in her trembling hands. A single tear rolled down her cheek, followed by many others.

Later, as she lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling fan, she thought numbly how stupid she was for crying over a boy.

_I want to protect you, but to what extent?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...well, I'm an ass. Poor Miku T.T I know exactly what she's going through, since a similar thing happened to me ;_; But that's okay, we're all good now :D**

**So, our first plot twist~! Rin loves Mikuo, Mikuo loves Miku, and Miku loves Mikuo as well. Yosh. Things are going to get complicated, aren't they?**

**I originally thought the ending of this chapter was going to be cute and fluffy. But then that happened. I think I like this ending better, though... I'm such a jerk to my characters. Sorry for this crappy chapter T.T**

**Mikuo: Got that right!**

**Me: Shhhhh! *pushes him out of view***

**SO, if you haven't noticed yet, here are the main ships for this story: Len/Rin (obviously), Miku/Mikuo, Gumi/Gumiya, Luka/Gakupo, Kaito/Meiko, and Piko/Miki. Tell me what you think in a review, yeah?**

**FOR NEXT CHAPTER: Len will be taking care of Rin while she's sick~ Will most likely include randomness, swearing, and FLUFF. Woohoo!**

**Please, please, PLEASE review or I'll send Demon!Gumi after you. After seeing what happened to Luka... I doubt you want that.**

**Byeeee!**


	5. Sickday

**OMG YOU GUYS ARE SOOO SWEET! I LOVE Y'ALL FOR GIVING ME ALL THESE REVIEWS!**

**So this chapter is one I actually wrote a long time ago, before I even started this story. It was going to be a oneshot, but then I never posted it... Glad I saved it! I just edited some parts and took out some others to fit the story :D so, enjoy!**

**I don't have time for review replies, but know that I appreciate your reviews and will definitely write review replies next chappie!**

**DISCLAIMER (I forgot to do one last chapter :O): Me no own Vocaloid T.T**

**LEN POV**

I woke to the sound of pots clashing and someone cursing. I groaned as I blinked the sleep out of my eyes, sitting up on the couch. Orange woke up in her space on my lap as well, springing up and jumping off of me, hitting my... well... er... you know.

I winced and threw the quilt off, following Orange into the kitchen. I was barely awake, that is, until I saw what was going on in the kitchen.

There at the sink, Rin leaned against the counter, stirring around a cup of coffee. She was fully clothed in our school uniform, though I couldn't see her front since she had her back to me. She kept knocking things over clumsily, swearing as she did so. I cleared my throat.

"Rin. It's Saturday," I said.

Rin turned around, and I immediately felt worry course through me. Her face was flushed, even more than it was yesterday, and slightly damp with sweat. She kept sniffling, like someone with a cold. Her whole body was trembling, yet she put on a bright smile that would light up any room for me.

But she was in pain. I could see it in her ocean blue eyes. Behind that beautiful smile of hers, was a whole other side of her that she never lets people see.

"Morning, Len," Rin said keeping up the smile, "What was *sniff* that you said again?"

"It's Saturday, Rin. No school."

Rin's smile faded and she suddenly collapsed onto the tile. "Rin!" I exclaimed, kneeling down next to her.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and smiled at me sadly. "I shoulda known. No wonder I didn't wake up to the sound of cars this morning..."

I glanced over at the clock. 4:30 AM. I raised an eyebrow. "How do you wake up to the sound of anything? Do you normally wake up this early?" I asked.

Her gaze seemed far off, as if her mind wasn't even here, next to me at this moment. "Mama says I need to work hard. I can't work hard if I'm late, can I?" she mumbled, not looking at me.

My gaze softened, and I brought a hand up to rest on her arm. She looked at me and sniffled again, giving me a look of surprise. "If you ever want to talk about it Rin, it's fine. I'll listen," I said.

Her eyes widened so she looked like a deer in headlights. "W-What are you talking about...?"

I took Rin by the shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. "I saw the letter, Rin. I know."

Tears gathered in Rin's eyes and threatened to spill, but she slapped them away quickly as if they were annoying mosquitoes. "I'm- It's- I'll be..." she stammered refusing to look at me again.

"You're lying again, Rin," I said, anger rising in me for some reason.

"I-I'm not. I'm perfectly fine... I don't... need them..." she protested, her voice coming out in a whisper.

"Rin."

"W-What is it?" she asked.

"Look at me," I ordered, my voice becoming stern.

"...No."

I gently tilted up her chin, forcing her to look at me. Her eyes were red and looked ready to cry. I slowly felt my heart break at the sight of her so _broken_ looking, yet I held my ground.

"Look at me," I repeated, "Look me in the eye and say that you don't miss them."

Suddenly, tears silently streamed out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Her hands flew to her cheeks, her eyes widening, as if she couldn't believe that she was actually crying. "I-I'm... crying...?"

Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to my chest. I felt my shirt getting wet from her tears, but I honestly didn't care. "Shh. It's okay. It's okay to cry once in awhile, Rin."

Rin finally let out a choked sob, wrapping her arms around me tightly and burying her face into my shoulder. I calmly brushed her hair with my fingers and rubbed her back soothingly as she bawled. I kept saying comforting things into her ear, until her sobs finally quieted down to small sniffles.

Until now, I never realized how small Rin really was. I remember when we were younger, Rin had always seemed so big and authoritative. Maybe it was her bossy attitude, or her large amount of confidence, but she always seemed like the older one of us.

Now, as I'm holding her in my arms like this, I realized that I have grown as well. I'm more mature than I was back then, and so is Rin. We're 16. We'll be 17 in a couple months.

"I feel like a little kid or something..." she mumbled.

I pulled away so I could look at Rin's tearstained face. She looked up at me, and I swear I saw a flash of the younger Rin. "I guess we both have some growing up to do, then." I whispered before pulling her back into my arms.

* * *

"LENNNNNNN!"

I sighed, clicking off the TV and looking toward the staircase. "What do you need, Rin?" I yelled.

"CAN YOU HELP ME DOWNSTAIRS? I STILL FEEL NAUSEOUS." Rin yelled back.

I sighed, and shouted, "I'LL BE RIGHT UP."

I tossed my knitted blue blanket to the side and slipped on an old pair of Rin's Dad's slippers. I trudged up the stairs for about the fifth time today, making my way to Rin's room. I knocked on her door first, asking if she were decent, due to some... er... _incident_ that occurred earlier when I was bringing up her lunch.

_**You liked it.**_

_IGNORE._

_**Just saying "ignore" doesn't mean I'm going to stop bothering you, Len.**_

_I don't have time for this..._

_**OH SURE, YOU DON'T HAVE TIME FOR ME, BUT YOU TOTALLY HAVE TIME FOR A HALF NAKED RIN, HMMMMM?!**_

_I DIDN'T MEAN TO!_

**_Yeah, I'm really sure._**

I tried to calm down the red color that had risen to my face as I entered Rin's room after she had told me it was okay to come in. I stopped dead in my tracks though, when I saw what Rin was wearing.

She was dressed in a tight black tank top that she has used for years, and green and blue boxer shorts that went _reeeeaaallly_ high up on her legs, showing off her ivory skin. She had her back to me, and she was gathering her hair into a ponytail.

My face felt like it were on fire as she finished pulling her hair back and turned around to look at me. Her face was less flushed than before, which probably meant her fever had gone down, and she wasn't sniffling that much anymore. She gave me a real, genuine warm smile, making me blush even more.

"S-So, w-what is it you needed me for?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from her.

"I still feel nauseous whenever I walk, so I was wondering..." her face turned the slightest bit pink.

"Wondering...?" I asked, urging her to go on.

"C-Could you... carry me downstairs!?" She asked, the last part coming out in a rush.

Carry Rin downstairs? Sure no problem-

... Hey wait, what!?

"You want me to... carry... you?" I asked, wanting to know I heard her right.

She blushed as she nodded slowly. Even more heat (if that's possible) rushed up to my face and my heartbeat raced.

_Why... is Rin, of all people, making me feel this way...?_

_**...WEEEELLLLL, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, EVEN THOUGH IT'S SOOOO OBVIOUS, YOU DO L-**_

_NOT NOW, IDIOT!_

Rin sighed and leaned on the side of her bed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine, but don't blame me if I blow chunks all over your shirt..." she mumbled.

She made a move to start walking, yet stumbled after a few steps. I hastily caught her, pulling her closer so she could lean on me. Her breaths were heavy, and I could feel her heart beating. I sighed before scooping her up and holding her close to my chest.

The color of Rin's face could definitely rival a tomato's when I asked, "Better?"

She nodded and turned her face away, blushing. I hate to admit it, but she looked really,_ really_ cute when she did that.

_**You know, you carrying Rin like this is a total sign from the future~**_

_Oh yeah, what's that supposed to mean._

**_Well, you ARE carrying Rin around bridal style. Coincidence? I THINK NOT._**

_..._

I couldn't help smiling when I heard Rin mumble as I carried her down the stairs, "Idiot."

"That's my middle name," I said, dropping Rin on the couch when we reached the living room.

She grinned, sitting upright and wrapping the blanket I had discarded earlier around her shoulders. "'Len Idiot Kagamine.' Huh, it fits." she teased.

Well, she sounds like her normal self now.

I plopped down next to her on the couch. "So, what'dya wanna do now?" I asked.

Rin scrunched up her nose cutely and tapped her chin. She snapped her fingers and smiled. "Let's play video games," she said, grinning mischievously.

I gulped as she crawled over and picked up two headsets and controllers for each of us. She passed me one of each and put hers on her head, setting up the game and waiting for other players to join.

Several did, and there was one gamertag that I recognized. My fingers clenched around the controller and I had to keep from growling out loud like a dog. Nero Akita.

As we started playing the game, Nero chuckled and sneered, "Ah, so I see you're feeling better, Rin-_chan_."

"Yup," Rin muttered, grinding her teeth and trying to pay attention to the game.

She and I took down a couple enemy soldiers and moved on. I could tell Rin was trying her hardest not to get all trigger happy on Nero and take him down, but she managed to stay calm.

"Ew, what's a girl doing on our team? Fuck off, will ya girlie? This is a guy's game," another gamer sneered, taking down a soldier that Rin was going to handle herself.

I readied my gun and was about to shoot him, but Rin gave me a look that said, "Don't interfere." I grumbled and nodded, trying to pay attention to the task at hand.

"Yeah, get back in the kitchen sweetheart, us men can handle this," another sniggered.

I was surprised that my controller didn't break, considering how tightly I was gripping it.

"Get outta here, Haine, you're not needed."

And that was it.

"YOU SEXIST ASSWIPESSSSSSSSSSS!" Rin shrieked, whipping around in the game, shooting everywhere with her machine gun.

It wasn't hard to imagine her with bright red eyes and flames surrounding her right now.

Nero was the first to go down, and his buddies were followed soon after. "What the fu-"

"YOU ASSHOLES! I JUST KILLED YOU ALL WITHOUT EVEN BLINKING AN EYE. TAKE THAT BITCHPANTS!" she shouted, shooting them as soon as they respawned.

"W-Wait K-Kagene-" Nero said, sounding nervous for the first time in his life.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I smiled as I put my hands behind my head and leaned against the couch.

_Rin's got it handled._

* * *

"RIIIIN! TIME TO EAT!" I called, setting her bowl on the table.

"Comin'~" I heard her say as she skipped down the stairs.

She was feeling much better now, and she only sneezed every once in awhile. Her face was still the slightest bit flushed, but much less red than it was this morning. She grinned as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Nice apron, Len~" Rin giggled, gesturing up and down my body.

I blushed, ripping off the apron that said "Kiss The Cook" on the front. I-It was the only apron they had around, okay?!

"S-Shut up and eat your soup..." I muttered, putting the apron back on the rack.

Rin giggled again and looked at her bowl. She took one whiff of it and looked like she was about to die. She looked up at me with her eyebrows raised. "Er... Len. What kind of soup is this?" she asked, stirring it with her spoon.

"Okayu. Why?" I asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

She held a spoonful up to her nose and sniffed it. She grimaced, setting it back into the bowl. "Well... It doesn't look quite right. Um... How long did you cook it?"

I ran a hand through my hair, trying to remember. "About an hour...? I think..." I mumbled.

Rin's jaw dropped. She took me by the shoulders. "Len! You're only supposed to cook it for _30_ minutes!" she exclaimed.

"What?! I swear the recipe said 'should take a little more than an hour!'" I exclaimed, snatching the recipe off the counter and looking it over.

I spotted the place where it said those exact words. I thrust the recipe in Rin's face, pointing to the words. "See?! There it is!"

Rin took the recipe from my hands, looking it over. "Len, you idiot, I wrote this myself. It says 'should take a little more than an hour _total_!'"

_Oops_.

_**You idiot**_.

_Bleh_.

"W-Well, I'm sure it tastes fine!" I protested, not ready to admit defeat yet.

Rin looked at me incredulously, then at the soup. I look a closer look at it as well. It was entirely white; I could barely make out the grains of rice. It reeked, possibly from the ume pickles and sliced negi I had thrown in there (something Miku taught me).

"There's no way in _hell_ I'm eating that devil soup," Rin scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

_Well, I wouldn't either..._

"O-Oh c'mon Rin... I'm sure it tastes better than it looks!" I urged, picking up the spoon and trying to push it into her hands.

"Nope."

"I'm sure you'll love it if you just-"

"I refuse."

"C'mon, I want you to feel better-"

"_That's_ going to make me feel better?! More like _kill_ me!"

"Rin. Just friggin eat it."

_"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS."_

"... Did you just hiss at me?!"

_"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS."_

"Just eat it, dammit!" I shouted, shoving the spoon into her mouth.

Rin glared at me as she swallowed, her face immediately contorting into one of disgust. "E-Er, how is it...?" I asked nervously, my heart hammering against my chest for some reason.

"Horrible. Disgusting. Amuetur," Rin said bluntly.

My heart sank.

"But I'll eat it."

I looked up at her in surprise. "W-What?! B-But you said it was-"

"Yeah, it is. But I'll eat it. Len made it for me, and that's all I need," Rin smiled at me warmly.

Heat rose to my face, and I looked at her in disbelief.

"..."

"... Leeen, you're blushing~!"

"A-AM NOT!"

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night later, and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. I bumped into the table on my way, and pain shot up my hip as if I had been shot. I clenched my side as I silently screamed, leaning on the table.

_**You fail at life, Len.**_

_Yeah, yeah, I know._

When I finally recovered from my "battle wound," I noticed that there was something strange sitting on the table. I flicked on one of the lights and my jaw dropped at what I saw.

There, sitting in the middle of the kitchen table on top of a note, was a finely decorated _banana cupcake_. I rushed over, taking the cupcake into my hands and holding it high over my head, Lion King style. I ripped off the wrapper, taking a big bite out of it before reading the note it had been sitting on.

_Dear Len,_

_Thank you sooo much for taking care of me today. It means a lot to me, and I'm super grateful. So, I baked you a banana cupcake to make up for yesterday, haha. ENJOY~!_

_-Rin_

I smiled and silently thanked Rin. I ate the rest of my cupcake, but almost spit it out when I saw the condition of the kitchen. Cupcake ingredients were left out all over the counters, the pan wasn't washed, and wrappers were everywhere.

_P.S.- Be a deary and clean up the kitchen for me, yesss? :D_

I facepalmed but still smiled as I threw away the wrapper and got to work.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Rin grumbled as she padded down the stairs. Who was making such a clatter at this hour? Len, of course. She opened her mouth to yell at Len to go back to bed, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the kitchen.

It was spotless, and Len sat at the kitchen table, hunched over and asleep. Rin smiled at the sight, shrugging off her blanket. She wrapped it around the boy's shoulders and brushed his bangs out of his face. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled as she left the kitchen and went back up to her bedroom.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Homies help homies, yeah? Oh Rin and Len, so caring to each other, amirite? It's a sign~ -3-**

**So, your thoughts on this chapter? Next chapter will be a filler, bleh. But it prepares you for a very romantic chapter 7, so think of that as something to look forward to! **

**Review, review, or else I'll send Gamer!Rin after you with a machine gun. I'll give you a banana cupcake from Rin if you do review, though~! See ya~**


	6. To Ask a Girl to the Dance

**Am I like, the only one who gets a really accomplished feeling when I see the Gumi English Ad on ? **

**Me: Okay, let's browse some stories... *sees Gumi English Ad* *hugs computer* OH INTERNET, YOU KNOW ME SO WELL. Too bad I'm broke so I can't buy Gumi**

**You guys need to check this video out, NOW. It's about someone's mom giving her opinion about the Vocaloids, and the Kagamine Rin/Len was PERFECT.**

** watch?v=RVeAhQVH3fM**

**This one's pretty funny too XD**

** watch?v=BM89IMJ_4QQ**

**"VOCALOID'S THE DEVIL!" XD**

**OKAY ENOUGH OF MY USELESS BLABBERING. ON TO REVIEW REPLIES~~~~**

**Lolly1o1- Awh, glad you love it! Enjoy safety from Gamer!Rin, and enjoy the cupcake~! Thanks for the review~**

**Vector Zero- Hehe, sorry you had to suffer the wrath of Demon!Gumi. I'm glad you guys love Akuma Len so much! I love writing his comments XD Hehe, Len would be a great father, eh? *nudges Rin* you should get in on that stuff, yeah? Thanks for the review~**

**Shadowthorn2013- Sure, just make sure you share ;) Thank ya! Always taking care of each other, so perfect for each other...hehe. Will do! Thanks for the review~**

**xxShadiceKokoro- Well I suppose I could keep Gamer!Rin away... You reviewed so you're safe. I'm such a sucker for fluff, I swear. I dunno, you tell me ;) (Just kidding, yeah, it was friendly, kind of a sign of thanks for taking care of her) Thanks for the review~**

**MizuneMinamiki- Awh, thanks so much for saying that my story deserves a review! x3 Poor Rinneh... I'm such a jerk to her... I LOVE YOU RINNY, DON'T YOU FORGET IT!**

**Len: Watch yourself.**

**Me: *smirks* JEALOUSSSS?!**

**I don't know what Rin sees in Mikuo... LEN IS SO MUCH CUTER!**

**I do agree about that line being insensitive. I kind of meant it to be that way. No character is perfect, you know? Also, he was trying to get Rin out of her denial.**

**Rambling's fun. I do it all the time. (as if you haven't noticed from my reviews on your story XD)**

**Hehe, I would've but I was pressed for time, so I decided to let you reader's imaginations run wild, if ya know what I mean ;)**

**Just the thought of bumping my hip on a table... hurts...**

**Fluff, fluff! I run around in it! Everyday! Thanks for the review~**

**Jessi-chan9867- OMG YOU LITTLE GENIUS, YOU. I JUST I**

**MAGINED THEIR WHOLE FUTURE WHILE READING YOUR REVIEW. IT WAS GREAT. Hey man, it's reviews like yours that make me smile :) Thanks for the review~**

**megaotaku98- LEN IS JUST TOOOOOO CUTTEEEEE. I wish I had a plushie so I could hug the heck out of him XD. ROMANCEEEE. Tis coming. Onana, what's my name, onana that name is great... Hehe. Thanks for the review~**

**Kimki Mckell- Thank you so much for noticing the AT reference! Gotta love it, XD Thanks for the review~**

**Otaku'25- Haha thanks, I try to make her funny as possible. Thank you for loving my story! Thanks for the review~**

** .name- Haha, thanks! Thanks for the review~**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys! Each one motivates me to update faster (hint hint)! **

**Hey, by the way, I recommend you guys to go read the stories "Juvenile" by MizuneMinamiki and "Not a Fan" by Shadowthorn2013! They're both really funny and awesome, and they're also RinxLen! **

**Disclaimer: Because my name is Hiroyuki Ito. NOT.**

**NORMAL POV**

"Now, our student council president, Megurine-san, will give you some upcoming news," Yowane Sensei said, sitting down in her swivel chair at her desk and pinching her nose irritably.

No caffeine. _Again_. Stupid Dell.

Luka nodded at the teacher politely before rising out of her seat and walking to the front of the classroom. 30 pairs of eyes landed on her expectantly as she clasped her hands together and smiled. "After some... _Persuasion_," she glared at a certain green haired girl in the second row, who only smirked back, "the student board has decided to arrange a Halloween Dance for Friday."

The class exploded in whispers of excitement, friends already making arrangements and talking about what they would wear. "I know it's slightly short notice, but the student board will take care of decorating and set up. All you guys will have to worry about is arriving," Luka explained, sweatdropping when she thought about how much work she would have to do that week.

Miki's hand shot up. Luka nodded at her, gesturing for her to speak.

"Are we to wear costumes?" the redhead asked.

Luka smiled and nodded. "Costumes are mandatory, so no fancy attire is allowed. Nothing too inappropriate, either, please," Luka said.

Some of the not so decent girls in the class groaned.

At the same exact time, two blonde heads shot up and looked at each other. They both grinned and winked at each other before turning back to the girl in the front.

"The dance will be held from 7 to 11, no earlier, no later. There will be chaperones, so if anyone is caught hooking up, you will be escorted out immediately," Luka said accusingly, eying several of the girls from before suspiciously.

Most boys in the class sighed, as well as those girls.

"Is that all?" Miku asked, looking tired and unhealthy.

"Yes. I hope to see a good amount of participation on Friday," Luka said curtly, bowing her head and returning to her seat.

The students both waited for their teacher to stand back up and continue their class, but were surprised to hear the faint snores of the woman. She was hunched down over her desk with her head in her arms, her breaths shallow and face relaxed.

"Well. What do we do now?" Piko whispered to Miki.

"Poke her? I dunno!" she whispered back.

Gumi stepped up and out of her seat, stomping to the front of the classroom. She put her hands on her hips and grinned. "I declare this class... A free period," She said in a posh voice.

The class cheered and pumped their fists in assent and went to talk to their friends about the dance. Rin and Len automatically joined their desks together, another routine they had. Rin glanced around the classroom, looking at her classmates as they bustled around the classroom and made plans for Friday already. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like it's prom or anything..." she murmured.

Len nodded in agreement, raising his eyebrows when he saw that Gumiya, Gakupo, Kaito, and Piko were gathered all together, staring at him creepily. Rin's face brightened up as she looked at Len. "Len! We have an excuse to dress up again!"

Len sweatdropped, wondering what costume Rin and his mother would force him into this year.

When they were younger, it was tradition for them to go trick or treating together, dressed in corresponding outfits. Things such as Death Doll Twins, a princess and her servant, a murderer and a soldier, each other, the list goes on. SeeU was excellent at sowing (due to her years of cosplaying), and she handmade their costumes every year with no problem. She even has a whole photo album filled of pictures of them on each year's Halloween night.

"Maybe I could even dance with Mikuo..." Rin mumbled just loud enough for she and Len to hear.

Len's hands automatically clenched into fists, for reasons he still didn't know.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was suddenly yanked up by his collar and out of his seat. Rin looked up and saw Kaito holding the younger boy up by the collar, with Gumiya, Gakupo and Piko standing behind him. "Excuse me Rin-chan, but would you mind if we borrowed dearest Len for a bit? We promise to give him back, _possibly_ alive," Gumiya asked, grinning deviously.

Rin giggled, "Well I _suppose_, as long you bring him back without too many scratches. Now, run along."

Kaito smiled brightly, thanking her and beginning to walk away with Len and the others. "RIIIIN! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THESE WACKOS!" Len protested, trying to wriggle out of the bluenette's clutches.

"Have funnnn~!" Rin smirked, getting out of her seat to go talk to Miku.

"NOOOOOOOOO!'

**LEN POV**

Kaito plopped me down into a chair among a circle of chairs. We were in an empty classroom, without any lights on, with the only source of light being candles sitting on some desks. Gumiya, Gakupo, Piko and Kaito sat down in the remaining chairs and looked grim. "So. Why am I here?" I asked.

"We have arrived at a very difficult time in our adolescent lives..." Kaito murmured.

"Yes... The time of the dance is upon us..." Piko groaned, putting his face in his hands.

I sat back and cocked an eyebrow. "So you guys are worried about the dance? Is that all? C'mon, it's not like it's a big deal or anything," I said.

"You say it like it is so simple... do you not understand. WE HAVE TO INTERACT. WITH THE FEMALE SPECIES," Piko exclaimed, waving his hands around for effect.

"Eh? I thought you talked to Miki every day, just fine. Well, aside from all the blushing and stammering you do," I said.

_**HA. LIKE YOU SHOULD TALK.**_

_MUTE._

**_HAHA, your failures at trying to shut me up amuse me._**

"Yeah, but for a dance... We'll have to interact with those of the female gender... intimately," Kaito complained, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, first of all, stop referring to them as 'those of the female gender' or whatever, and just call them girls, okay? It's making me uncomfortable," I said.

Gumiya grunted, adjusting his red glasses. "You make it sound like it's so easy. Who're you going to ask to the dance, hmmmm?" he asked, leaning in close to my face.

An image of Rin immediately came to my mind, making me blush. I shoved Gumiya's face away from mine, crossing my arms over my chest. "Who says I'm asking anyone? You don't have to ask someone, you know," I huffed, pushing the heat from my face back down.

They all laughed hysterically. "Aw, isn't that hilarious Piko? He thinks he has a choice!" Kaito laughed, nudging Piko.

"I know right! Now, Len, we're all asking a girl, whether you like it or not," Piko said, his heterochromic eyes seeming to glow in a way.

"Yes, Len... You will go through the same torture of asking a girl as the rest of us..." Gakupo laughed dryly.

All four of them loomed over me threateningly, almost reminding me of demons. "Okay, okay! I'll ask someone, geez..." I muttered.

They retreated to their seats, going back to a relaxed aura. "Good. Now, who's asking who?" Gumiya asked.

Piko blushed, looking to the side and shifting in his seat. "I-I kind of want to ask Miki..." he muttered.

Gumiya mouthed "kind of" and used air quotes. He blushed faintly and said, "I'll be asking Gumi. A-As a friend of course!"

"Haha! You guys all sound like girls, all nervous and timid and shit. I'm going to ask my lovely kitten, President Luka!" Gakupo said confidently.

Wasn't he nervous just a second ago...?

"What about you, Kaito?" I asked.

I've never seen him act so quiet and reserved before. He shifted in his seat trying to hide his flushed face with his hand. "I... want to ask Meiko, but she'll probably beat the living crap out of me, being the pure tsundere she is... Even if she did like me back..." He sighed, sounding truly disappointed.

"It'll be fine. We'll figure something out. And Len... Will be asking Rin," Gumiya said, patting the older guy on the back.

"W-WHAT?!"

"C'mon, it's so obvious you are crushing on her hard," Piko chuckled.

_**YES! Finally, someone agrees with me besides your mom!**_

_S-Shut up!_

_**Oh, so this is what you do when you can't lie, eh~?**_

_..._

"I-I'm not! We're just really close friends, got it?!" I protested, blushing like an idiot.

"Anyway, on to the topic of how we're going to ask them..." Piko said, rubbing his chin, deep in thought.

"Well, I'm sure Gakupo already has something big and extravagant planned out," Kaito said.

Gakupo nodded furiously, grinning and rubbing his hands together like one of those villains from cartoons. "Nothing but the best for my Luka darling~!" Gakupo bellowed.

I'm not sure if I should feel bad for Luka or not...

Gumiya chewed on his thumbnail nervously. "How should I ask Gumi? She deserves something special."

Piko scratched his head. "Well, Gumi is a real romantic isn't she? You should go for something dramatic," he said.

We all nodded in agreement. Gumiya snapped his fingers and broke into a smile. "I think I've got an idea!" he grinned.

"Good. Now, how should Piko ask Miki?" I wondered.

Piko blushed furiously, glaring at me. "I think it should be something understated. She's already pretty shy as it is, and we don't want to scare her off," Kaito said thoughtfully.

"Y-Yeah. I-I think I've got it," he mumbled, smiling shyly and blushing.

"So how do I get Meiko to go to the dance with me without her pounding my face in?" Kaito asked.

Gakupo rubbed his chin. "Well, it seems whenever you are sweet to Meiko, her tsundere instincts kick in. So, why don't you take a choose a different approach?" he suggested.

Kaito looked skeptical for a moment, but then a smirk formed on his features. "I know just the thing..." he said, chuckling darkly.

Be warned, Meiko...

"And then there's the shota," Piko said, gesturing to me.

"LIKE YOU SHOULD TALK!" I shouted, blushing.

"Now, what shall he do to ask his future wife to the dance...?" he said, ignoring me.

I probably looked like fire truck, sadly.

_STOP PUTTING IMAGES OF RIN IN A WEDDING DRESS IN MY MIND, DAMMIT!_

_**Well you're going to see it someday, so stop whining and just frolick in the moe**__._

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU._

_**Everything. **_

"Ah, yes, what shall he do~? It must be dramatic and romantic, that's for sure~!" Kaito giggled like a little girl.

I covered my flushed face with my hands and looked down. "Y-You guys are all idiots..." I muttered.

"Oh! I have just the thing!" Gumiya exclaimed, leaning over.

He whispered his plan into my ear. I turned a whole new shade of red. "N-NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" I yelled, pushing Gumiya away.

"'Anything,' ne? What about..." Gakupo leaned over and whispered to me.

I could die.

"F-FINE! I-I-I'll do the other one! J-Just n-never say a-anything as dirty as that t-to me, again, got it?!" I stammered, trying to push the filthy images out of my head.

"Perfect! So, each of us need to ask our girl by the end of the day, alright?"

All of us nodded, though me hesitantly. After little more conversation, we left the room and went back to our class. Yowane Sensei was still out cold, so everyone was just sitting around and talking. The bell rang, and we all groaned as we emptied the room and into the hallways to get to our next class.

Rin caught up to me and walked by my side. "Hey, Len. Why's your face all red?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"N-No reason! I-It's nothing..." I lied, turning my face away to hide my red face.

"Sniff sniff... What's that I smell? Oh right, that's the scent of BULLSHIT," Rin smirked, bumping shoulders with me playfully.

"D-Don't worry about it..." I mumbled.

She gave me an unbelieving look, but thankfully dropped the subject. I sighed in relief.

_I wouldn't be surprised if I die today..._

* * *

It was lunchtime, but we were following Luka and Gakupo in secret. Rin, Miki and Gumi were on the roof with Miki and Meiko, while Gumiya, Piko, Kaito and me were following Gakupo and his "flower."

Gakupo guided a half-hearted Luka through the hallway gently, as we followed in pursuit, careful not to be too loud. She had a blindfold over her eyes, and was forced to let Gakupo hold her hand as he guided her over to a classroom.

The purple idiot opened the door to an empty classroom and led her in. We followed, peeking in from the doorway at the two. Gakupo told Luka to take off the blindfold, which she did. She gasped at what she saw.

The walls were covered in posters of pictures of Luka with Gakupo photoshopped into them, each making them look like a couple. There were also signs that said things like 'YOU + ME= GREAT NIGHT' and pictures of tuna and eggplants in a heart. How he got all of that done since this morning is beyond me.

Luka blushed like crazy, staring at all of the posters. Gakupo took this as an opportunity to take her hands into his own and look at her in the eyes. "My dearest Queen, would you give me the honor of escorting you to the ball on Friday?" he asked formally.

She scowled, but still was as red as a cherry. "I-I s-suppose..." she mumbled.

"YES!" Gakupo cheered and jumped around the room like a little kid.

Gumiya pulled out a clipboard and a pencil. He checked off the 'Gakupo x Luka' box. "One down, four to go," he said, grinning.

* * *

It was after lunch, in Algebra, which Big Al usually teaches. Luckily for all of us, he had called in sick, and we had a super young substitute. She told us to call her 'Akikoroid-chan' instead of 'Sensei.' She didn't really seem to know what she was doing, and she just read directly from the book to give us our lesson.

Piko and I (Gakupo and Kaito aren't in this class) both kept glancing at the clock, then to Gumiya. He had his head bowed down, occasionally glancing at us and Gumi. He fiddled with his pencil nervously and kept adjusting his glasses. He finally gave Piko and I a curt nod, signalling that he was about to do it.

Gumiya abruptly stood up and out of his seat, climbing up onto his desk so he towered over everyone. Akikoroid-chan's eyes widened and she dropped her dry erase marker. "E-Eh? Gumiya-kun, please get down from there and sit back down in your seat-"

"ATTENTION MEGPOID GUMI. PLEASE DIRECT YOUR EYES TO ME," Gumiya shouted, trying in vain not to blush.

Gumi snapped out of her nap, and stared up at Gumiya, who sits next her. "Come again?" she asked groggily.

"MEGPOID GUMI. I, ZEGPOID GUMIYA, WOULD LOVE FOR YOU TO ACCOMPANY ME TO THE HALLOWEEN DANCE ON FRIDAY."

For the first time in my life, I saw Gumi looking flustered. A light pink color dusted her cheeks for a moment, before it was gone just as fast as it came. She stood up from her chair and slammed her hands on Gumiya's desk. She grabbed Gumiya's tie and pulled him down to her level, staring at him dead in the eye.

"_Hell_ yes." she said.

The whole class laughed and cheered. Even Akikoroid-chan clapped, smiling and mumbling something about 'young love.' Piko gave me a look and checked off the 'Gumiya x Gumi' box. I grinned._ Two down, three more to go._

* * *

Study Hall. Our teacher, Rion Sensei has her head buried in her book again, so she's not paying attention to anything we're doing. Gumiya and I keep glancing at each other and at the door. Piko still was out, doing God knows what, and quite possibly avoiding us and Miki.

Gumiya tapped his pen against the top of his clipboard and propped his feet up on his desk. "He better not flake out on us. I don't care if he's embarrassed or not, he needs to do this. I was embarrassed, but I did it anyway..." Gumiya said, blushing slightly.

"I'm sure he'll come. I mean, if he actually values his life, then he'll come," I muttered, yet my mind was elsewhere.

I'd have to ask Rin to the dance later tonight... How the hell would that work out? Would she punch me in the face or say yes? Why was I so nervous?

**_Normally, I'd say something witty and true, but Piko just came in, so you should watch him._**

I watched as a cherry red Piko shuffled his way into the room, holding his hands behind his back and sweating buckets. Gumiya and looked at each other and smirked, watching as Piko slowly made his way to Miki.

Miki was hunched over, drawing as usual, and didn't notice Piko's arrival at her desk. He took in a deep breath before tapping on her desk softly with his index finger to get her attention. Miki quickly looked up at him, smiling when she saw that it was Piko. "Hey Piko-kun. What's up?" she asked sweetly.

Piko blushed even more, (if that's even possible) and whipped out a bouquet of roses from behind his back and thrusting them at the girl. Miki blinked at him as she accepted the flowers. "P-Piko? What are these for?" she asked, her face turning red as well.

"W-W-Well, I-I w-w-w-was w-w-wondering i-if y-y-you w-w-wanted to g-g-go to-to-to..." he drifted off, looking like he could explode.

"Spit it out, Utatane!" Gumiya called over to him.

"M-Miki, _willyougotothedancewithme_?!" he blurted.

Miki blinked again, twice this time and looked at him blankly. She seemed to process this for a moment. Piko looked disappointed, and was about to walk away when Miki sprang out of her seat and tackled him into a hug. "Of course I'll go with you, you dummy!" she laughed, hugging him tight.

Piko's eyes widened before he smiled and hugged her back. Everyone cheered like last time, and Gumiya and I laughed. Gumiya checked off the 'Piko x Miki' box and said, "Two more to go."

* * *

"Alright, that's it for tonight folks. Nice practice," Lily said, getting up from the bleachers and walking onto the fields.

"Don't forget our soccer tournament in a couple weeks. We plan to _beat_ Utau, and show _no_ mercy while doing it," she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and giving us a stern look.

We all nodded in agreement. Lily smiled a bit. "Alright. Put your hands in; Let's break it out. 'Crypton' on three. 1, 2, 3-"

"CRYPTON!" we all shouted, throwing our arms in the air.

"Get home safely! No jacking around, got it?" Lily called as she walked off toward her car.

We all mumbled "Yes," and stripped off our cleats, shin guards and socks. Piko, Gumiya, Gakupo and I kept glancing at Kaito and Meiko, who were conversing normally. We all wondered what Kaito's plan was, and when he was going to pull it off.

Rin made her way over to me and waited as I packed my stuff up. "What's with Kaito? He looks really nervous all the sudden," she murmured, playing with the zipper of her bag.

I chuckled and slung my bag over my shoulder, leaning against the railing of the bleachers. "Just working up the guts to ask Meiko to the dance," I explained.

Rin's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Well it's about time he makes a move. Meiko complains about how slow he is everyday!" she said.

"Really? I mean, I knew she liked him, but I didn't know she ever said it out loud," I said.

"Well, she never admits it directly, she just gives really obvious hints about it. Say, Len, who're you going to ask to the dance?" she asked, looking up at me with those big blue eyes.

_Crap!_

"Er, w-well about that..."

Gumiya, Piko and Gakupo jogged over to us, saving me from saying something really awkward and stupid. "He's on the move. They're going toward the school. Something about Kaito forgetting something in his locker," Piko informed.

"Well, let's follow them!" Rin grinned, grabbing my hand and dragging me in the direction of the school.

What is this tingling?

Gakupo winked when he saw my pink cheeks, and the rest of them followed us while running to the school. We stayed around the corner when Kaito and Meiko arrived to the lockers. We silently listened in.

"It's just like you to leave something here. What is it this time?" Meiko scoffed.

I heard Kaito take a breath in, probably to prepare himself. "Oh yeah, about that..." he said.

Rin and I peeked around the corner just in time to see Kaito slam his hands on the lockers, caging Meiko in. He leaned in really close to the brunette's face and smirked. "...I lied," he said.

Meiko's face became as red as her cherry colored nails. "N-Now why would you d-do that?" she asked, turning her face away from the bluenette.

"Well, Mei-chan, I did want to get you alone, you know?" Kaito said in the most seductive voice coming from a male I've ever heard.

Was _this_ the same guy who cried whenever Meiko took away his ice cream?

"W-Why would you need that? I-Idiot..." she muttered, her face getting hotter by the second.

"I was wondering... Would you like to go to the dance with me on Friday?"

"U-Um-"

"Because if not... I just may have to _punish_ you, Mei-chan~" Kaito said in a suggestive voice.

"P-Punish?!" Meiko squeaked as Kaito leaned even closer.

"So. What's your preference?" Kaito asked, keeping up his smirk.

"F-F-Fine! J-Just get off me you freak!" Meiko asked, her tsundere instincts finally kicking in as she pushed him away.

So she could have pushed him away the entire time but didn't, eh? Hehehehe...

Oh God. I'm turning into Akuma Len, aren't I?!

**_You WISH you were as cool as me._**

_This is why I try not to bring you up._

**_..._**

Kaito dropped his playboy facade and jumped around like a little kid. Rin smiled as she ran around the corner and gave Meiko a big hug and congratulated her. I smiled until Gumiya tapped my shoulder, looking at me smugly. He showed me the clipboard. 'Gakupo x Luka,' 'Gumiya x Gumi,' 'Piko x Miki,' and 'Kaito x Meiko' were all checked off, leaving...

Blood rushed to my face.

'Len x Rin.'

* * *

"Guys, do I really have to do this?" I groaned as they adjusted my clothes.

They had me dressed in Gumiya's old tux (which was way too big for me). The girls kept messing with my hair, ruffling it, smoothing it down, combing it, then ruffling it up again. Kaito finished tying my bow tie and stepped off.

Miki held her cheeks and smiled. "Rin's going to be so surprised~!" she squealed.

"More like mortified," I muttered.

We're behind the bushes in front of Rin's house, in case you didn't know. As soon as the Meiko and Kaito incident ended, Piko told Rin that I was going to his house after school, so I couldn't walk home with her. In reality, we went to Gumiya's place so they could force me into a tuxedo. Miki and Gumi came along too.

"So what you're gonna do is knock on the door and wait for her to answer. When she does, you're going to bend down on one knee and hold out the rose. Then you're going to say something cheesy like, 'Would you give me the honor of taking you to the ball, Princess?' or something like that. And then she'll say yes, and you guys will start dating and get married and make babies. Got it?" Gumi explained.

My face went up in flames at the thought. "Is this all really necessary?" I asked.

"YES," they all answered.

"You people... are going to be the death of me."

"Yeah, yeah, boo hoo. Piko, give him the rose," Gumiya ordered.

Piko winked at me as he handed me a red rose. "Now go get her tiger!" he said.

I gulped as I stepped out of the bushes. I walked up to Rin's doorstep and climbed the steps slowly. I hesitantly rang the doorbell. My heart pounded as I waited for the door to open.

After a moment or two, the door swung open, revealing an annoyed looking Rin already in her pajamas with her hair pulled into a messy bun. "Look bro, I told you, I don't want whatever you're selling- Eh? Len?"

I was all too aware of my red face as I bent down on my right knee and looked up at her. I held out the rose and looked into her eyes.

Rin blinked at me. "Len, what are you-"

"W-W-W-Would y-y-you g-give me t-the honor o-of t-taking y-you t-to the dance, m-my P-Princess?" I stammered.

_**My God, you're worse than Piko. PIKO!**_

_...Shoo._

_**What, now I'm a fly?!**_

My thoughts were cut off by tiny arms wrapping around me. "You idiot! Of course I'll go with you, Len!" Rin giggled burying her face into my neck.

"T-Thank y-you... It would have been really awkward if you had said no..." I chuckled a bit as I wrapped my arms around her as well.

The rest of our friends cheered from the bushes. "YOU GUYS SHOULD JUST STOP BEATIN' AROUND THE BUSH AND JUST DO IT ALREADY," Meiko yelled.

"S-SHUT UP!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Call me the fluff monster or something. I seriously have a problem.**

**YAY THE OTHER COUPLES HAD SOME FLUFF. I actually loved the Gumiya x Gumi part. If someone asked me that way, I would have responded in the same way Gumi did, hot or not. **

**Yosh. These were so unrealistic. THEY WERE LIKE PROMPOSALS FOR PETE'S SAKE. Oh well. I REGRET NOTHING.**

**I listened to a lot of Meiko songs while writing this. That and a lot of Rin x Len songs, as usual XD**

**Do tell me what you thought of this chapter! Now... Review or I'll send Meiko to embarrass you in front of you're crush, if you have one, m'kay? May as well send a sexy Kaito your way as well.**

**See ya next update!**


	7. The Wolf And Red Riding Hood

**Uh. Keep the shoe throwing to minimum. Heheh... *sobs***

**Rin: What this idiot means to say is that she's sorry for such a long wait for an update. She's had some killer writer's block for a while, and finally broke it tonight. She hopes that she won't make you guys wait this long again.**

**Me: S-Sorry... Writer's block needs to be classified as an official disease so there can be a cure made for it ;_;**

**I'll stop blabbering and reply to your awesome reviews now:**

**megaotaku98: YAAAY! I always feel great when I can make other people laugh :D. FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF! Sorry for the late update ;_; Len is such an adorable little shit. He needs to stop making me question my morals, or what's left of them anyway ;_; Thanks for the review!**

**ZameZelder: Really?! I'm so flattered! x3. LEN DOLL! I shall make a copy, so Rinneh can have one too. Thank youuuuu~! Thanks for the review!**

**Pandapper: SPARKLES EVERYWHERE. YESH. Never shall I stop writing (I just get late, cuz I'm an idiot ;_;)Thanks for reviewing~!**

**LightSpeed Athlete24: Haha, me too. I just love Gumiya all together xD. That WAS my original plan... But I couldn't bear putting Len through that, so I decided to just let it happen. Sadly, I plan to torture Miku and Mikuo for much longer... I'm such a jerk. Thanks for your review!**

**Shadowthorn2013: Gack is such a creep. But I love him anyway XD. Gumiya and Gumi rule, so you know ;). Miki is that spur of the moment girl. I don't think she realized how she acted till later XD. Hur hur. Kaito. I do like making him a bad boy under that idiot facade, don't I? hehehhe. Len is adorable. nuff said. Thanks for your review!**

**MizuneMinamiki: Mizune, you little rebel, you! No prob! Your story is awesome, so it needs to be read! I love ya Piko! You little cutie! After writing that Luka and Gakupo part... I was like... "I think I overdid it..." And then I realized it was Gakupo. So I kept it. XD. I love Gumiya sooo much right now. Same. PikoxMiki is definitely beginning to be one of my faves. Yay for Kaito! I do make him a little devil on the inside, don't I? Heheh... I really considered doing the whole 'waiting for Mikuo' biz... but I decided not to because I'm a softy and didn't want to break Lenny's heart (though it does say that happens in the summary... hmmm...) Thanks for the review!~**

**xxShadiceKokoro: Lol! Everyone seems to love Gumiya's part! I'm glad, since that's my favorite too x3. Since Gumi's Megpoid, I didn't want to do all that same last name stuff, so I just changed it, lol. Thanks for the review!**

**Nerd Girl 1: D'awww! Thank you so much! It means a lot! I try to put as many as I can in there :D. Thanks so much for the review!**

**Jessi-chan9867: Lol! It's the way me and my friends talk about the boys in our class XD. I just want to hug Akuma Len and never let go~! I do love my cheesy endings -3-. OMG THAT IS ONE OF THE BEST CONFESSIONS EVER. I THINK I MAY BARF A RAINBOW. Thanks for the review!**

**w: URRRRG. So NOW your reviews show up! I'm so sorry that I didn't see and reply to them ;_;. Stupid ... Gumi just rules. She did blush though... hehehe (pervyLennylovesrinny02plz) Kaito's a little devil...heheh. Akuma Len is the man. Who knows... Rinneh may have some secrets of her own... fufufufu... (lolwat). I love your reviews just the way they are! Stupid hasn't been showing them to me T.T Thanks for the review!**

**Mugi-pyon: Lol! No need to be afraid! I don't bite (well, there was that one time... but that's beside the point) Yay for Gumiya and Gumi! I love them more and more everyday XD. I don't mind rambling, since I do it all the time XD. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Thank you sooo much for saying that! It makes me feel great~! Thanks for the review!**

**Bunny-Chaaan: You want fluff, I've got it ;D. Yay! I'm glad I'm not the only one who does that -_-;. YAYYYAYYYY. I love hyper people. They rock. Thanks for the review!**

**Lolly1o1: Cupcakes are so yummy~! And hot Kaito is hot. Nuff said. Akuma is slowly taking over...hheheheh. Thanks for the review!**

**WHHHHHHHHHEW. That was a lot of reviews! I love it! You guys are the bomb! Keep it up!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm American so... No.**

"I SAID _HOWL,_ DAMMIT!" Rin shouted putting her hands on her hips.

I sweatdropped. "Er. Awoooh?" I howled half-heartedly.

Rin glared and thumped me in the forehead. "PUT YOUR HEART INTO IT, YOU LOSER!" she exclaimed, pushing my chest.

"A-AWOOOOOHHHHHHH!" I howled.

She broke out into a grin. "That's better, Wolf-boy," she teased, grabbing her red cloak off of the recliner where it had been lying.

"Now! Let's roleplay!" Rin said, pulling her cloak on.

I groaned, but nodded. Rin straightened up and put on the most innocent face I've ever seen her pull. "Knock knock~!" she said, putting her hand up in her air and pretending to knock on a door.

I cleared my throat and spoke in a old lady voice. "Who is it~?"

"It's me, Little Red Riding Hood!" Rin giggled.

"Oh, how lovely! Do, come in, my dear!" I said in an obviously fake happy voice.

"Grandmother! Your voice sounds so odd! Is something the matter?" she asked looking at me with a look of concern.

"Just a little cold, my dear," I said, licking my lips hungrily.

"Oh Grandmother! What big ears you have!" she exclaimed, pointing to the big, fluffy ears on the top of my head.

"All the better to hear you with, my dear!" I said, chuckling like an old lady would.

"Oh my, what big eyes you have as well!" Rin said, gesturing to my red eyes.

"All the better to see you with, my _dear,_" I snarled.

"But Grandmother... What sharp _teeth_ you have..." Rin murmured, feigning a scared look.

"All the better to _eat _you with, my dear!" I roared and lunged for her.

Rin squeaked and leaped out of the way, letting me fall face-flat on the ground. I winced as I got up, standing in front of Rin again. "Ne, Len, you need to bare your fangs more. Now, you just look like a puppy or something," Rin said, pushing the sides of my mouth up to show the fake (yet realistic) fangs that I had put in earlier.

If you haven't put two and two together yet, Rin and I have decided to be Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf this year. Rin wore a cute red dress with white lace, and of course, a long red cloak. Her hair was pulled back with four black clips instead of her usual white ones, and her signature big white bow was absent.

As for me...

I was dressed in a big, fluffy wolf costume that went down to my sneakers. It had big wolf paw gloves and everything. It was a hoodie type of thing, and had a big wolf's snout at the top. Yet, Mom had insisted that we paint a nose and whiskers on my face. I also had colored contacts to make my eyes red as well.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, _Red,_" I teased, gently removing her hands from my face.

She grinned and stuck her tongue out at me. She flopped on the couch and played with the wicker on her basket. I took a seat on the big black leather recliner. "So you excited to dance?" she asked.

I instantly froze up and looked to the side, not saying anything. Rin raised an eyebrow. "What? C'mon Len, it's a high school dance. Did you think people aren't going to dance?!"

I blushed and refused to meet her eyes. "I-It's not like I wasn't expecting it, it's just... I-I m-may not know how..." I mumbled.

Rin's eyes widened and she bolted straight up from the couch. "You _don't _know how to dance?!"

"S-Shut up! I-I just never learned how, okay?!" I said, my messy bangs hanging over my eyes.

I suddenly felt a gentle touch on my shoulder. I looked up to see Rin giving me a warm smile. "Then I'll teach you, ya goofball," she said, offering her hand.

She yanked me up out of the recliner as soon as I took her hand and pulled me close. "Okay! First is positioning! I'm going to take your hand like this," she intertwined our fingers,"and you're going to put your hand on my waist."

I did as told, trembling as I did so. "Then, I'm going to put my hand on your shoulder," Rin narrated, doing as she said.

"Now, second is movement! Since you're the guy, as far as I know," she winked, "you're going to have to lead."

I gulped, feeling my palms become sweaty and face hot. "How do I do that?" I asked.

"You just have to steer us around. Nothing real hard." Rin chuckled, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Okay... So what do I, well... You know, _do_?" I asked.

"Just sway back and forth. Move so eventually you'll turn in a full circle. Just move slowly, otherwise it'd be awkward. Got it?"

I slowly nodded, and we started to sway slowly. Once I got the hang of it, it wasn't as awkward, and I felt much more relaxed. "Am I doing this right?" I asked.

Rin giggled and nodded. "Yep! Perfect," she said, smiling and making eye contact.

It didn't take long for me to become lost in her lovely blue eyes. She didn't seem to mind, as she was staring back as well. We stayed like that for a few minutes, staring at each other and dancing slowly.

"Lenny-poo, Rinny-poo, a feminine looking purple haired male is here to pick you two up- _OH_," My mother started, trotting into the room.

I snapped out of my trance, and my face felt like it was in flames. Rin had a slight pink on her cheeks as well, looking slightly confused. We looked at Mom, who had her hands cupped around her cheeks and was swaying back and forth, looking like an anime character of sorts. "Ah, to be young again~! IA, darling~! Get the camera~!" she squealed.

Rin and I turned red-faced, dropping our hands and stepping away from each other. Mom pouted, then took both of our hands and led us to the doorway, where Gakupo, Luka, Miku, Gumi, Gumiya, Miki and Piko stood. "Picture time~!" she announced as my sister came down the stairs with a camera in hand.

We all simultaneously groaned. "Mom, do we _have to_?" I whined childishly.

"Uh, duhhhhh. Of course we do. Now shut up and pose for a picture," Mom growled, yet still wearing that dreamy smile.

We all gulped as we lined up and squished together for a picture. The next (agonizing) ten minutes were of Mom taking various pictures. She finally let us go when Miki politely told her that we were already running late.

"Be safe! Always use protection, my children~!" she yelled as we headed out of the house.

"Your mom. I like her." Gumi said.

My God. This is going to be a long night.

"So what are you supposed to be, Piko?" I asked, looking at the silver-haired boy in interest as our group approached the school.

He sighed, blushing slightly. "Some kind of cyborg. My mother made me wear it, sadly," he groaned, tugging at his hair in frustration.

"Ah, so that's why you have a USB cord coming out of your ass," Rin teased.

Everybody cracked up except Piko. "I-It wasn't my choice!" he whined.

He was dressed in a white dress of sorts, that seemed to be inspired by an electric guitar. He had long black sleeves, with matching black leggings. He also wore bulky silver boots, and as Rin said before, he had a large USB cord sticking out of his rear.

"Aww, Piko, you look like such a shota~!" Gumiya teased, using the same tone Mom used earlier.

"S-Shut up!" Piko said, hiding his red face behind his hands.

"S'okay Pi-Pi. No one's a bigger shota then Lenners over here~" Rin said, nudging me with her elbow.

"W-What!? I AM _NOT _A SHOTA!" I yelled, flailing my arms around.

"Says the guy wearing a wolf costume~" Miki giggled, kicking around a pebble on the ground as we walked.

"Whatever! What are you supposed to be, anyway?" I said, changing the subject.

"Insane," Miki answered, flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

She wore a black bandana that covered her stubborn red cowlick on the top of her head. She had a tight black semi-shirt and a red sleeveless red vest, with white shorts and black stockings. She also wore matching red boots and gloves. Her hair was messy looking and she had fake blood splatters scattered here and there.

"What about you, Gumiya?" Rin asked.

"My dark self. Like, the bad part of me you could say," Gumiya said, dusting off his shirt.

He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a collar. He had brown cargo pants on and had scissors in hand. He wore silver goggles with yellow lenses and had contacts that made his eyes look yellow. He also had his hair temporarily dyed black.

"I'm the world's best gambler!" Gumi announced, not even needing to be asked.

She wore a white pinstriped shirt that was rolled back at the elbow and a black vest. She had short black shorts and long stockings, topped off with leather black shoes. She had a strange design of black diamonds around her left eye, and black devil horns protruding from her head.

"How about you, Luka?" Miki asked.

"Hmm... How do I explain it? Well, do you know the 'Tailor Shop on Enbizaka?' I'm the yandere tailor from that tale," Luka explained, adjusting her yellow hair piece.

She wore a beautiful red kimono tied with a green sash, with her hair pinned with a fancy yellow hair piece. She had put in contacts to make her blue eyes slightly more electrifying, giving her a frantic, crazy look. She had blood splattered on each of her accessories, and like Gumiya, had a bloodstained pair of scissors in her hands.

"What are you supposed to be, Gakupo?" I asked, eying his classy attire.

"Well, like my beautiful yandere companion, my choice of attire has been inspired by a popular folktale. I am dressed as the Duke of Venomania."

Gakupo wore an old fashioned purple suit, one that a prince of sorts would wear, with white slacks and black leather boots. He wore contacts, making his blue eyes an alluring purple color.

"Ah, so you two are both from the Seven Deadly Sins series?" Miki perked up.

"I love that series! I've got every volume! Pride, Gluttony, Envy, Lust, Greed, Sloth and Wrath!" Rin exclaimed, counting off her fingers.

"Really? My favorite is Gluttony. Conchita is terrifying!" Miki said, walking closer to Rin.

"Bleh. Conchita has always kind of grossed me out. My favorite is Pride. Rillaine had such an evil exterior, yet somehow I think she was just a girl longing to be loved. She wasn't raised right, not to mention her brother was ripped away from her at such a young age," Rin said.

"Plus Allen was so patient with her! He seemed to really know her and care about her, more than the usual brother," Miki murmured.

"Between you and me, I think there was something scandalous happening there, eh? No siblings I know are _that_ close, even twins," Rin said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"I know, right? Besides, I didn't like Allen and Michaela together anyway. Michaela loved Clarith, and she loved her back. It would've been a great romance story if Rillaine and Allen weren't twins," Miki agreed.

"Agreed," Rin said.

"Hate to break your wonderful convo on scandalous twin relationships, but we're here," Gumiya said.

Our group pushed open the entrance doors and walked inside. The dance was being held in the gymnasium, which the student council spent all week decorating. The girls gasped as we stepped in the large room. I can't blame them either; it was pretty impressive.

The bleachers had been removed from view and replaced with a small stage. The walls had been stripped of various award posters and flags, and replaced with well decorated posters with somewhat cheesy sayings on them. The floors were actually polished for once, to the point that you could even see your reflections on them. There was a long table with a black tablecloth over it filled with an amazing array of different desserts and treats. Surprisingly, CUL stood at a DJ table with black headphones on, wearing the widest grin I've ever seen from her.

Someone had also donated a disco ball, which was hung in the middle of the gym. There was also a strobe light as well. The Kagenes had even brought a smoke machine, but Rei was currently angrily trying to get it to work.

"You guys did an amazing job..." Rin sighed in wonder, tugging at the sleeve of Luka's kimono.

"Thanks. It took a lot of persuading to get the teachers to let us get rid of the bleachers and stuff, but they finally agreed. Though, I think the only reason they agreed was to get us off their backs..." Luka trailed off and sweatdropped.

"Ooh! There's Kaito and Meiko!" Rin said, taking my hand and pulling me in the said people's direction.

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

_Dammit. Why do I get the feeling that you're responsible for this, Akuma?_

_**Actually, no. Buddy, this is allllll you. EMBRACE THE LOVE LEN.**_

_... I'm going to just ignore that last part._

Rin stopped in front of Meiko and Kaito. "Wow! Fancy costumes, you two!" she complimented.

"Why, thank you," Kaito said in a posh voice, "I'm dressed as Cesare Borgia, for the tale of 'Cantarella.'"

Rin and I exchanged looks. _Isn't that tale rather... suggestive?_ Rin's look seemed to say.

_It's Kaito, he probably doesn't even know any better, _I shrugged.

Rin looked sceptical for a moment, but shrugged it off, knowing if was probably true.

"What about you Mei-chan?" Rin asked, admiring Meiko's elegant blood red dress.

"I'm the Evil Food Eater Conchita! From the book of Gluttony from the Seven Deadly Sins Series," Meiko grinned evilly.

She wore a red fancy strapless dress with red detached sleeves beginning at her forearms. She had a single red rose in her hair, tucked behind her ear. She also had worn realistic fangs like I had.

"Well that's definitely a Halloween character," I muttered.

"I see you two coordinated your costumes yet again this year," Kaito noted.

"Yeah! Lemme guess, Wolf and Red Riding Hood?" Meiko assumed.

"Yup yup! Len makes an excellent wolf doesn't he?" Rin grinned, latching herself onto my arm.

"Yeah, but you make an adorable Red Riding Hood!" Meiko smiled, ruffling Rin's hair affectionately.

"HEYO. SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO MEEEEEEE!" Gumi screeched from the stage into a microphone.

Everyone silenced right away, turning their attention to the maniac. "It's Karaoke time! Everyone must participate!" she announced.

"Oh yeah? And if we don't?" a brave idiot in a cowboy costume scoffed.

Gumi dropped the mic on the stage and jumped off. She shoved her way through people to approach the moron and grab the front of his shirt. "If you don't? I don't think you want to know the answer to that, _sonny boy_," she growled, thoroughly scaring the living shit out of the guy. And I mean that quite literally, sadly.

Gumi smiled sadistically and let him drop the ground before returning to the stage, satisfied. "Now! Who wants to go first?" Gumi said.

Everyone immediately raised their hands. "That's better," she grinned.

"Utatane! You go first!" Gumi pointed at the poor boy, who was shaking in his metal boots.

"I don't think that's a good-"

She silenced him with a single glare. Piko gulped and climbed up onto the stage, standing next to Gumi nervously. "Okay! So the rules say that you must sing a song that has to do with your costume, got it?" Gumi instructed.

"But... I'm just me, in robot form," Piko protested.

"Then just pick out a Samfree song, dummy. I think there is a 'Piko Piko Legend of The Night' on there, actually," Gumi said, stepping off the stage and scrolling down the song list with CUL.

"Yup! There is," CUL said.

"Then I guess I'll do it then..." Piko sighed.

Gumi tossed him the mic. He grabbed it, fumbling around to keep it as it slipped out of his hands. We all half heartedly cheered for him as the track started.

_**"Piko Piko Legend of the Night!" **_Piko quietly sang, barely loud enough for the microphone to pick up.

His voice was actually much nicer than I expected. The longer he sang, the louder and less nervous he seemed. By the final chorus, he seemed free of worry, comfortable even. I noticed Miki standing just under the stage, looking up at him dreamily. I chuckled and shook my head. "Those two..." I muttered. **(A/N: Oh the irony...)**

When the song ended, everyone applauded, some of us even whistling. Piko blushed and bowed, handing the mic back to Gumi, who was grinning ear to ear.

"Who's next?!" Gumi asked.

All of us raised our hands, sincerely this time. She scanned us over quickly and set her eyes on a certain shy redhead. "Cherī! Get your cute little booty up here, girly!"

Miki blushed, hesitantly stepping up onto the stage. "W-W-What song should I sing?" she stammered.

Gumi smiled kindly at her and dropped down next to CUL. "I think I've got just the song for you," she said.

The instrumental for the song INSaNiTY began playing. Gumi tossed the microphone to Miki and said, "I'll help with the male part."

Miki was a lot like Piko when singing, gradually becoming less and less shy as time went by (heh, that rhymed). We all really liked Miki's voice; it was really clear and unique, in a way. She had all of us cheering by the time she was done.

As Miki stepped off the stage, I felt a shy tug on my sleeve. Rin looked up at me and asked, "Is it okay if I go to talk to Miku for a little bit? She's been acting weird lately..."

Rin sounded so concerned. "Weird... in what way?" I asked.

"Well, she hasn't been answering my texts, and all our conversations are tense for some reason. It worries me. I hope I didn't do anything wrong..." she mumbled, tugging on her bow.

"Sure. Go ahead," I smiled reassuringly.

She smiled gratefully. "I'll be back soon, I promise!" she said before running off.

_Why am I disappointed?_

_**Because you love her.**_

_Yeah- as a friend._

_**Sigh... Someday, Len, you'll understand. Soon. Very soon.**_

_Whatever helps you sleep at night, buddy._

I watched as Rin made her way over to Miku, who was dressed as Black Rock Shooter. Miku seemed to notice her coming and panicked. "Gumi! I'll go next!" Miku shouted up at the said girl.

_Huh? What's going on with her...? Is she upset with Rin after all?_

Miku climbed the stage, her black dyed twin tails flowing after her. "I'd like to sing 'Black Rock Shooter,' please," she told Gumi, her tone slightly agitated.

CUL played the song quickly, glaring with her red eyes at Miku.

Miku was a natural singer and performer, taking on the part of BRS expertly. She had even won the talent show last year for her performance of one of her own songs that she had written herself, 'Melt'. Everyone loved her as usual, and cheered loudly when she finished.

Miku smiled and bowed, taking the steps off the stage and careful _not_ to go anywhere near Rin. I scowled at that, making mental note to ask Miku what the heck was going on to make her be so rude to her best friend. I sighed and went over to where Rin was standing, looking crestfallen. I squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, and she gave me a look of thanks.

The next hour flew by, with everyone taking a chance at Karaoke. "Only two remain who have not sang for us yet! Rinnykins! Lenard! Get your fine little butts up here!"

Rin perked up and grabbed my hand, pulling me after her onto the stage. Gumi smirked at me deviously, when I just sneered back grumpily. "What song do we sing?" Rin asked.

"Oh I know the _perfect_ song for you two~" Gumi cackled, giving CUL a certain look.

The redhead smirked, clicking on a song and playing it.

_Huh... This track sounds familia- OH HELL NO._

_**I really like the way this Gumi chic thinks.**_

The words of the title flashed across the screen, reading: _**The Wolf That Fell In Love With Red Riding Hood.**_

Before I could protest, words flashed across the screen and I began to sing.

_**One consequential scene begins by chance**_

_**What I could see at the place far away was the swaying red color**_

As soon as I finished, Rin began her part.

_**I ran away because I was scared of a premonition that something starts**_

_**And the black shadow I found in the mysterious forest **_

While I'm speechless at how beautiful her voice is, we began singing together.

_**"The encounter" is a scenario that leads her to the end**_

_**That's why I purposely went a long way round**_

_**I want to meet you**_

_**I want to touch you**_

_**I want to talk with you**_

_**I'll never ever think such things**_

_**Weak you and sly me **_

_**"Encounter", that's the end**_

_**Even if I cuss out, "How cruel!"**_

_**The fate won't change**_

_**Ah, why are you?**_

_**Ah, why am I?**_

_**Why are we the wolf and Little Red Riding-Hood?**_

My face was red as I thought, _**It's interesting, really, how perfect our voices go together.**_

My eyes widened.

_SHIIIIIT! AKUMA! STOP MAKING ME THINKING WEIRD THINGS._

_**Len, your tsundere is showing.**_

_I AM NOT A TSUNDERE!_

_**That's what they all say, my brother.**_

When we finished the song, everyone cheered loudly, whistled and pounded tables. Rin and I blushed and bowed, stepping off the stage. Gumi and CUL closed up the Karaoke station and began playing regular songs for dancing. "Good job, Lenny~" Rin winked.

"Right back atcha', _Rinnypoo~_" I grinned, ruffling her hair.

"Bleh, no _you're _calling me that? Yosh, who's next, Mikuo-"

She trailed off when she saw the said guy walk right past us. Rin blushed wildly and grabbed my 'fur'. She yanked me down to her small level, so close our noses were almost touching. My face felt like it had caught fire. "Shit! D-D-D-Do you think he heard me?! When did he even _get here_, anyway?!" she panicked.

_I'd kinda like to know that too..._

"I don't think so. He would've said something. He's kinda a straightforward kinda guy, you know?" I said, removing her hand from my fur and stepping back, trying to calm the red in my face.

"O-Oh... R-Right... D-Do you think he came here with someone? Like, you know, brought a date?" she wondered aloud.

_Why do you care?! Mikuo's a prick anyway- STOP IT BRAIN! _

"I don't think so... He didn't say anything, but we're not that close anyway..." I mumbled.

Rin's eyes seemed to light up at this. My heart feels like it's getting poked by a needle right now, and I don't know why. It's scaring me, really.

"D-Do you think... When a slow song comes on... He'd dance with me?" Rin asked, twiddling her thumbs and blushing.

_Why don't you dance with me instead?! I'd treat you so much better than him- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMOKING?!_

_**Wow. I suddenly feel unneeded. Weird.**_

"Well... Probably," I said, feeling disappointed.

As if on cue, the slow song 'Last Night Good Night' began playing. "Len... Would you mind if I asked him...?" Rin asked shyly.

_Don't look at me with those beautiful blue eyes... When I look into them, you know I can never say no..._

"Nah, I don't mind."

_Of course you mind! You idiot, why are you doing this to yourself?!_

"Are you sure?"

_No, no, I'm __**not**__, he's taking you away from me and I can't stand it-_

"Of course, dummy! Now go!"

Rin smiled up at me and surprised me by giving me a quick hug. Before I can react, she's already gone, making her way toward Mikuo, ready to ask him to dance. To a slow song. Together. Close. With their arms wrapped around each other. Intimately.

_**You idiot. Way to blow it. It's one thing for you to not listen to ME, but you just ignored YOURSELF!**_

_That wasn't me. You probably were messing with my thoughts again, right? _

_** Len. You need to stop lying to yourself.**_

_ THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO JOKE WITH ME, DAMMIT!_

_**... I wasn't even joking. But I'll leave you alone for now. Have fun sulking, loser.**_

By now, everyone had found a partner and were dancing. Even crazy Tei had found herself a man. I was like a sore thumb, so I stepped out of the dancing crowd and into the hallway. I leaned against the wall, my bangs covering my eyes.

_What happened to me back there...? Why would I think such possessive thoughts? _

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another person, leaning against the lockers. Was that... Miku? I looked up, and sure enough, Black Rock Shooter was leaning against the lockers sullenly.

"Miku?" I asked.

She whipped her head up to look at me, her teal eyes startled. She bowed. "Sorry. Gotta go," she said and ran in the other direction.

_What the hell was that? She's acting strange-well, more than usual- lately..._

I sighed and looked back into the gymnasium.

_Everyone looks so happy..._

Something caught my eye, however. A girl stood alone in the middle of the dance floor, her head down in shame. A single tear rolled down her cheek. I recognized her almost immediately.

Before I really knew what I was doing, I was pushing through the crowd of people, knocking into some as I went. I purposely knocked into Piko as he danced with Miki, making him go forward until... _smooch!_

_Heheheh._

_**Atta' boy.**_

_Thanks._

"Thank me later Pi-Pi!" I called behind me as I went in Rin's direction.

"YOU BASTARRRRDDDDD!"

Hehe.

I finally reached her. She had her back to me, and she was knocked into by another couple. Rin was about to fall when I caught her by the waist and span her around, quickly intertwining our hand together, just like she taught me.

She looked up at me in shock, tears still streaming down her face. I swayed us as I took my hand from her waist to brush off some tears with my thumb. "L-Len?" she asked in disbelief.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out," I teased.

She laughed, punching me in the chest before putting her hand on my shoulder. "This is the second time, huh?" she mumbled, blinking out her final tears.

I raised my eyebrow in question. "I broke down in front of you. I'm becoming a real cry baby, huh?" she muttered.

"Eh. I cry more than you on a regular basis," I joked.

She laughed again. "That's right... Huh. I feel a lot better now," she smiled, looking up at me with those bright blue eyes.

"You better. I just sacrificed my dignity by saying that."

"Well sooorry," she giggled, "You're such a big idiot. You know that, right?"

"Well, we did establish that my middle name is 'Idiot', sooooo..." I grinned.

She grinned and relaxed, swaying with me happily. I know better than to ask what had happened. Seeing her so happy and relaxed right now... I don't think I could be happier.

So we danced the night away after that, with no worries about Mikuo or anyone else. It was just her and me. It really was one of the best nights of my life, after all.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... Yeah, I don't even know what the hell I'm doing anymore. OH WELLLLLLL~ It was fun to write, anyway.**

** Len is oblivious- as always- about his feelings for Rin. He doesn't even get that he's jealous. He truly **_**is**_** 'Len Idiot Kagamine', isn't he?**

** I had Miki and Piko kiss for obvious reasons. BECAUSE THEY'RE SO DARN CUTE.**

** I just love Gumi. She's so fun to write about x3**

** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Review and I'll let you attend a Vocaloid dance! (Honestly, I'm running out of ideas of what to give you. Just review, please.)**

**Byyyye!**


	8. Flirting With Her Master

**Hi hi! Honestly, I'd say sorry for the late update, but really, this is becoming a regular thing. So... Yeah. *shifts awkwardly* REVIEW REPLY TIME:**

**_BlueStarMagic_****: Thanks! The Wolf That Fell in Love With Red Riding Hood is one of my favorite songs ever, so I was excited I could fit it in the story. Long live the story! I'll never stop writing! Thanks for the review!**

**_Shadowthorn2013_****: LOL X'D. Poor Piko... Actually, I don't have much sympathy for him since he got to kiss Miki, so… Ah, if only things could be that easy, my friend. But no, I plan to drag this out much longer… Hueheheueheueheuh… *grins* Thanks for the review!**

**_Nerd Girl 1_****: Gumi is my hero :D Aww, thanks! Thanks for your review!**

******: Thank you so much! Trust me, I will! This story is so much fun to write! Thanks for the review!**

**_Pandapper_****: Hehe, Piko got what he wanted in the end, didn't he? So he ****_should_**** be thanking Len, really. What happened between Rin and Mikuo will be explained later, don't worry :3. Thanks for reviewing!**

**_xxShadiceKokoro_****: Lol! Just goes to show that you don't mess with Gumi! Piko and Miki are adorable, aren't they? I think so. OMG! That sounds so awesome! I wish people around me were accepting of Vocaloid -_-;. You got it! Everyone's costume was inspired by a Vocaloid song sung by them, which was really fun to choose! Poor Miku… I'm so mean to her. You'll probably hate me at the end of this chapter D:. URG. If someone ever tries to make a vaccine, I WILL FUND THAT SHIZ. THIS NEEDS TO BE CURED. Ahem. Thanks for the review!**

**_BlowMeAKiss1366_****: Slightly, lol! Hopefully she makes you proud this chapter, eh *pervy face* (You'll get it after reading the chapter). Thanks for your review!**

**_Vector Zero:_**** Ugh! This always seems to happen to one of my reviewers. likes to not show me some of the reviews when I'm doing replies before I post new chapters :/. I'm sorry! Lol! I think everyone did XD. Before I had the Riding Hood and Wolf idea, I originally was going to have them sing Magnet or Romeo and Cinderella, but that's been done so many times, I decided not to. I love cookie dough ice cream! Yummers! Thanks for the review!**

**_MizuneMinamiki:_**** I hate that too! I'll have to go through that when I go on vacation in a week :/ I'm so flattered XD. Lenny! I had a jolly old time imagining him in a big fluffy wolf costume XD. So adorable! *nosebleeds everywhere* MIZUNE. THE MENTAL IMAGES. HNGGGGGG. SO HAWT. I can't dance at all, lolz. At our dance in the spring, a guy asked me to dance (who was like, freakishly tall, probably a whole foot taller than me) and I felt so bad for him because I was so awkward the whole time XD. I kept tripping, and it didn't help the awkwardness that I had to CRANE MY NECK UP TO LOOK AT THE GIANT. Oh, memories~~~. Omg that would've been perfect! I wouldn't blame her either… heueheueh… LOL! When I introduced my parents to Vocaloid, they thought Gakupo was a woman… I laughed so hard, they probably thought I was insane or something… which I can't really argue… AHEM. ANYWAY. Len needs to stop being so dense and realize he's in love with Rin already. Seriously. PFT! LOL, dang. Miki's not so shy anymore, is she ;O? Lenners, you're so feminine ;D. It's okay, I like guys slightly feminine anyway, lol. LONG REVIEWS ARE THE BEST! Please don't stop doing long reviews! They make my day! Thanks for the review!**

**_w_****: Lol! Don't burn meh ;A;. Don't sweat it, you're reviews are the bomb ;D. I'm a horrible dancer… I literally apologized to every guy I danced with at our school dance in the spring after the song was over XD. He's asking for it, with that ponytail, LOL! Jk Gack, I love ya how ya are! Me too, and I was excited to choose who wore what costumes! It was a lot of fun! Shotas are the best. Nuff said. Haters gon hate. Gumi-bear is mah hero :D. ONANA FTW! They will succeed! :D. One of my favorite songs ever, especially since it's from Hitoshizuku! Akuma's a genius, Len is… slow. Oh well, hopefully Akuma Len will take control of his thoughts more often *suggestive eyebrow wiggle*. Miku's got some problems she needs to sort out… Piko and Miki, sittin in a tree… heheh. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW!**

**TeamKagamine: RinxLen forevah! Gumi is just… awesomeness itself. Nuff said. Miki and Piko are just so cute I could die! But I won't since I want to finish this story XD. Poor Miku… It's hard being a good friend in that situation :/. I respect her. Aren't we all XD. She's so lucky! Thanks for your review!**

**_Bunny-chaaan:_**** Gumi rocks hard. I think we all want to do that XD. I did it once, but it didn't really work, LOL. People don't fear me like they fear Gumi o_o. Lol! Your friend sounds awesome! I wish my friends liked Vocaloid ;_;. LOLOLOL OMG when I saw the "DUMP MIKUO" part, I thought it said "JUMP" for a second. LOL now I'm laughing hysterically at the thought because I'm just insane like that. Thanks for the review!**

**_Tye-Dye Lizard:_**** Lol! I sometimes do that with some of my favorite stories too! It's okay, I'm not mad XD. Piko and Miki are like the perfect high school sweethearts. So adorable! Mikuo's being really selfish, isn't he? I don't like him that much :/. I love putting in song references x3. They're going on a soccer trip in a couple chapters, so look forward to that! We all love Akuma Len, don't we? ****He's better than original Len, in my opinion. ****Thanks for the review!**

**_Lolly1o1_****: Honestly, I don't know what Rinneh sees in Mikuo. She's got the perfect guy right in front of her! Piko, you know you wanted it ;O. Thanks for the review!**

**Whew! So many reviews! You guys are so awesome! Keep em comin! Sorry if I didn't reply to your review! As ****_w_**** and ****_Vector Zero_**** know, sometimes my account doesn't show your reviews when I'm replying, so please don't think I ignored you! Just tell me in your review if I missed you!**

**This chapter was inspired by this picture: **** . **

**Not sure why there are two Rins in the picture, though… I like the one in the front better :3.**

**DISCLAIMER: Wouldn't type "disclaimer" if I didn't own it, buddy.**

**NORMAL POV:**

"Riiiiiin... It's five in the morning... What do you wannnt...?" Len whined into his phone.

"Just wanted to call to tell you that I'm not coming over for breakfast this morning," Rin replied nonchalantly.

"Huh...? Why...?" Len asked groggily, rolling over onto his side in his bed.

"I seriously need to talk to Miku. She's definitely avoiding me, and I haven't seen her since the dance on Friday," Rin explained.

"And you called at five in the morning because...?" Len groaned.

"Because pissing you off is fun. Plus I would have forgotten if I hadn't done it now. See you at school, lazy bum," Rin said deviously and hung up.

"Ugggggh... That girl..." Len mumbled, turning his phone off and rolling over to go back to sleep.

Rin stopped in front of the Hatsune house and knocked on the door

nervously. "Coming!" an extremely familiar voice called.

Rin's heart pounded against her chest as she heard the doorknob turn quickly. The door was yanked open, revealing Miku still in her pajamas. The tealette's warm smile immediately dropped when she saw the blonde at her doorstep, fidgeting with her school bag nervously.

"Rin...?" Miku asked, as if she couldn't believe that she was there.

"Hey..." Rin said awkwardly.

_Things were never so awkward before,_ Rin thought, _yet suddenly it's as if we're just classmates instead of best friends..._

"Hey... What are you doing here?" Miku asked, a guilty feeling settling in her stomach.

"Well... We haven't walked to school together for a long time, so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me today...?" Rin explained.

"Oh! Uh... Sure, I guess... Come in," she said, gesturing for Rin to walk into the house.

Rin did so, keeping her shoes on instead of kicking them off and

nonchalantly tossing them to the side, as she would have done in the past.

"I just ate breakfast. When I'm done getting dressed, we can go," Miku said, jogging up the stairs and toward her bedroom.

Unknown to Rin, Miku was actually delighted that she had come. It had been the longest time since they'd walk to school together, and Miku missed those times. They used to walk together all the time, but when the Haines started working more and taking a lot of business trips, the routine was dropped because walking with Len was safer for Rin, since she lived closer to him than to Miku. Not to mention, Len had better chances of protecting Rin if someone attacked, unlike if she was with Miku.

Miku quickly changed out of her teal printed pajamas and into her uniform skirt and blouse. She decided to wear the uniform sweater today instead of a blazer. She remembered the day they received them, thinking that they would be itchy and uncomfortable, but being surprised by the softness of the fabric.

She grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair into a single ponytail to change it up a bit (and also because Rin had done the same, but she wouldn't admit it out loud). She was about to dash out of the room when something caught her eye...

A single paper plane.

Miku's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the plane in disbelief. She grabbed it and fumbled to open it, eager to read the message that was no doubt inside.

_Meet me at the park courtyard tonight at 7. I need to talk to you in person._

Miku's heart pounded as she clenched the paper. She gazed out the open window (she'd kept it open most of the time since her and Mikuo's last conversation in hopes that he would send a message her way) at Mikuo's window, but it was closed with the curtains drawn.

She would've thought about the letter more, but she remembered her guest. To make matters worse, that guest had a major crush on Mikuo...

Miku sighed, folding the message into a square and tucking it away safely in her book bag. She slung her bag over her shoulder and jogged down stairs and into the kitchen to grab her bento. She put the lunch into her bag and head to the living room where Rin was sitting on the couch.

"Ready?" Miku asked, opening the front door and slipping into her shoes.

Rin nodded, springing off the couch and grabbing her bag. The two left the Hatsune house, heading in the direction of Crypton High. An uncomfortable air hung around them as they walked. The awkward silence was eating Rin alive until she couldn't take it anymore.

She stopped dead in her tracks, her bangs covering her eyes. Miku noticed that the girl was no longer walking with her and turned around, looking at Rin with confusion. "Rin...?" she asked.

"Miku... Did I do something to offend you?" Rin blurted, looking at Miku with despair in her blue eyes.

The question caught the tealette of guard. _So she has noticed..._

"...No," Miku answered.

Rin stepped forward, looking like she could cry. "Then why are acting so weird?! You've been avoiding me, not answering my texts... It hurts, Miku! I at least want to know what I did wrong, so I can try to fix it!" Rin said, raising her voice slightly.

Miku felt frozen, like a deer in headlights. "Rin, I-"

"Don't you _dare_ say that you're not mad! You are Miku! I hate it when we fight!" Rin said.

Miku's heart was overtaken by guilt. Rin had done nothing wrong... It wasn't the girl's fault that she had a crush on the guy Miku loved...

"I'm jealous," Miku finally said.

Rin was taken aback. "You're... Jealous? Of what?"

"You and Len are so close... You guys spend a lot of time together, you know? I just miss you a bit, but you didn't seem to notice, so I kinda got mad."

It wasn't really a lie. Miku did get a tad jealous when she saw Rin and Len arrive to class together or pair up right away for group projects. She understood though, Rin and Len had been friends for a really long time, so it's to be expected for them to be closer. Still, it hurt. Though, it wasn't something she'd go avoiding Rin for.

Rin threw her arms around her friend. "You idiot! Just because Len and I are close doesn't mean I'd ever forget about you!" Rin scolded.

Miku felt happy to know how loved she was by her best friend. She hugged her back tightly and pulled away. "I'm sorry. It was a really stupid thing to get mad over anyway."

"If you even need to talk to me about anything, I'm here, alright?" Rin said sternly.

Miku laughed. "Yes sir."

The two continued their walk to school talking and laughing comfortably, as if the incident never even happened.

Len burst into the classroom, breathing heavily from his run to school. He caught his breath and made his way to his seat, plopping down into it tiredly. He had woken up late on a account that SeeU was out that morning and wasn't there to wake him up.

Yowane Sensei was asleep again, so everyone was taking it as a chance for free time. Len smiled when he noticed Rin and Miku talking with their desks pushed together. Rin noticed him looking and smiled at him happily. _They must have made up. Good._

Something did catch his eye though, a sight that made him smirk right away. Piko and Miki had pushed their desks together and were talking together... and holding hands.

Len got up from his seat and went over to the two grinning devilishly the whole time. "So I see I _did_ do you a favor after all?" Len teased.

Piko turned the color of Miki's hair. "Y-You jerk..." he mumbled.

Miki giggled, stroking Piko's pam with her thumb. "Thank you Len. I was worried he'd never have the balls to do it himself," Miki said.

"M-Miki!" Piko stammered, hiding his red face with his free hand.

"So you guys are officially dating now?" Len asked, sitting on a nearby desk.

"Yep! After the kiss, he apologized and stuff, but I told him my real feelings, so it was okay," Miki explained.

"T-Thanks, by the way, Len..." Piko said, looking to the side and embarrassed.

Len laughed. "No problem. As long as I don't have to push you two together on the wedding day~" he teased.

"L-LEN!" the couple shouted as Len laughed his butt off.

Gumiya pulled up a chair and plopped down by Piko's desk, looking somber. "What's up, Gumiya?" Len asked.

Gumiya sighed. "I confessed to Gumi last night... It didn't go well," he explained sadly.

"What?! Did she reject you? I coulda swore she liked you!" Piko said.

"I thought so too... She didn't exactly reject me though," Gumiya said, rubbing his temples.

"Then what'd she say?" Miki asked and raised an eyebrow.

"She didn't quite get what I meant," Gumiya sighed.

"Well how did you confess? Like, what did you say?" Len asked, leaning back against the wall.

"I just told her straight, 'I really like you.' She's like, 'I really like you too Gumiya! You're my closest friend besides Luka!'" Gumiya explained, laying his head on the desk.

"Oooooh. Put in the friendzone, eh? Did you try explaining what you meant to her?" Piko asked.

"I was about to, but her crazy overprotective dad pulled her away before I could..." Gumiya sighed.

"That's rough, buddy," Piko said, patting him on the back.

"Speaking of Gumi-bear, she's late today, isn't she?" Miki wondered resting her head on her hand.

As if on cue, the classroom door slammed open, revealing a sweaty Gumi. She growled at anyone who gave her the slightest funny look as she stomped toward their little group, throwing her book bag on the ground and grabbing hold of Miki's arm. "Mind if I borrow Miki-Mouse for a bit?" Gumi hissed, more so commanding then asking.

"But-" Piko started.

"'Kay thanks!" Gumi interrupted and dragged Miki away by the shirt collar.

They watched as the two went over to Rin and Miku, then Luka. Gumi ended up dragging them all out of the classroom and into the hallway, slamming the door behind her. "...The heck was that about?" Gumiya sweatdropped.

"Dunno. Then again, I don't really _wanna _know," Len murmured.

"Well, I _do_, so I'm gonna go listen in. If I don't come back... Well, you know who found me. See ya," Gumiya saluted and left the classroom.

Piko and Len stared at each other.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...He's dead."

"Totally."

**Rin POV (Finally! :D)**

Gumi dragged us into an empty classroom and threw us in carelessly. As we stood up and dusted ourselves off, Gumi flipped on the lights and threw herself onto the teacher's desk chair. She put her head in her hands and groaned.

This is _not_ the Gumi I know.

"What's wrong Gumi-Bear?" I asked, hopping up and sitting on one of the desks.

"Only Luka knows this... But I work at a maid cafe," Gumi confessed.

My jaw dropped. "You _what_?!" Miki gasped.

"You're a maid?!" Miku asked.

Gumi nodded somberly as Luka pat her head in hopes of comforting her. "I have been for about two years now," Gumi explained.

"Why didn't you tell us until now?!" Miki asked.

"It's embarrassing! Duh!" Gumi exclaimed as if it were obvious.

"How come Luka's the only one who knows?" I asked.

"She got suspicious and followed me there once. I couldn't exactly lie to her after she saw it herself," Gumi sighed.

"I made a promise to never tell anyone, not even my parents," Luka said.

"So all those times when we were hanging out and you disappeared suddenly, you were going to work at a... maid cafe?" Miki asked.

I suddenly remembered all the times when Gumi would suddenly say she had to go, or had something to do other than hang out with us. _It all makes sense now!_

"So why are you telling us now?" Miku asked.

"Well... All of my co-workers have got the flu. They're all at home, sick, and I can't find replacements. So I was wondering..." Gumi drifted off, looking at us shyly.

My eyes widened in realization. "No, no, _hell_ no-"

"Oh hell _yes!_ If I'm doing this, you're doing this, honey~" Miku grinned evilly and wrapped her arm around my shoulders tightly.

"Rinneh! You'll look so adorable in a maid costume~!" Miki joined in and wrapped her arm around me as well.

Dear God. This _will_ be the death of me.

**Len POV ( I really hate switching POVs so frequently, but I have to, so bear with me here -_-;)**

By the time first period was almost over, the girls finally came back into the classroom. Miki and Miku both had their arms around Rin's shoulders while grinning deviously. Rin had a bead of sweat on her forehead and a distressed look on her face, but otherwise looked okay. I raised an eyebrow in her direction, but she just shook her head and gave me a smile.

Gumiya came stumbling into the room with a completely blissful look on his face. He hustled over to us and slammed his hands on Piko's desk. "We're having a little field trip tonight, my men," he announced.

"Huh? Field trip? Where?" Piko asked.

"The Maid Cafe."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Dude, I knew you were an enormous perv, but this is way too far, even for _you_," I groaned, pinching my nose in irritation.

**_I think it's genius. _**

_Well of course YOU do, you're YOU._

**_But technically I am you, so..._**

_..._

"Wait, wait, let me explain. Miki, Rin, Meiko, Miku, Luka and Gumi are going to be there. _IN UNIFORM,"_ Gumiya said excitedly and rubbed his hands together.

"And this makes you any less a pervert _how_?" I asked.

Gumiya glared. "Len, I don't think you're quite understanding what exactly I'm getting at here. They will be in uniform. _Uniform._ _Maid Costumes._"

"And...?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

**_God, you're slow._**

"Len, what Gumiya's trying to say here is that the girls will be in maid attire, and at the mercy of their 'master.'" Piko explained.

_Still, why is Gumiya so excited- OHHHHHHHHH._

**_You just... God, you're too innocent for your own good._**

"So just imagine your little Rinny dressed up all cute in a maid costume welcoming you 'home' and calling you 'Master.'" Gumiya smirked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Len, your nose is bleeding..." Piko stifled laughter.

"SHIT!" I exclaimed, covering my nose with my hand and searching frantically around for a tissue.

Piko and Gumiya both snickered as wiped my nose with the tissue Piko gave me. My face was on fire as... _images_... worked their way through my sick mind.

"Anyway," Piko said, catching his breath, "how would we go to the cafe anyway? I'm pretty sure the girls would kick our perverted little butts if they found out we were going to get served there by them."

"The answer is simple my friend. Disguises," Gumiya said.

"Who all will come?" I asked wiping the rest of my nosebleed away with the tissue.

"Gakupo is bound to find out about anything Luka related sometime," Gumiya said.

_This is going to end badly. I know it._

**Normal POV**

"Um, are you sure this looks okay?" Rin asked, adjusting her headpiece self consciously.

Gumi just stared at her with starry eyes and an open mouth. Miku came into the room in her maid costume and was about to say something until she laid eyes upon Rin. "Oh... My... God..."

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Miki squealed, hugging the confused blonde tightly.

"YOU LOOK SO RAPEABLE!" Gumi exclaimed happily.

_That's a GOOD thing?!_ Rin wondered and sweatdropped.

"IF I WERE A ELDERLY PEDOPHILE I WOULD BE ON YOU LIKE WHITE ON RICE, RINNEHHHHH!" Miku yelled and hugged her tightly with Miki.

"He-lp m-e!" Rin gasped.

**MEANWHILE**

"Gumiya."

"Yessssss?"

"These disguises suck."

"...Yeah, I know."

"I like 'em well enough," Piko said, tugging on his handlebar mustache happily.

"Just adding a top-hat and a mustache is _not_ going to keep our identities hidden," Len sighed.

"I think it's brilliant!" Gakupo exclaimed.

Len groaned. "I'm surrounded by idiots..."

**BACK TO MAID CAFE**

"Excellent job ladies! I haven't had so many customers at once for years!" the manager, Yukari, exclaimed.

"No problem Yukari-chan. It's the least we could do," Luka said politely.

Rin smiled at her customer as she set his meal in front of him, resulting in a massive blush on his face. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Master?" she asked in the most innocent voice she could muster.

"N-No, t-that'll be fine," he answered, as red as a tomato.

_Ew, I think I'm going to barf,_ Rin thought and grimaced.

She forced a smile and went back to the kitchen to pick up another order. "How many times have you been hit on so far?" Miku asked when the blonde brushed by her to pick up the omelette.

"About nine times, maybe ten?" Rin replied, "You?"

"Thirteen, and a rather... _detailed_ description from an older guy about how he'd like to... Well, you get the picture," Miku sighed, fixing one of her twintails' bows.

The best friends shuddered. Rin opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by Miki barging into the kitchen. "We have some... _special guests,_" she announced.

Miku raised an eyebrow. "Eh? 'Special guests?'"

Miki sighed. "Just come here."

They followed her to the door and looked where she was pointing.

Four young men in black suits and top-hats waltzed to their tables, guided by Yukari. Each of them had black handlebar mustaches on, not matching their green, white, purple and blonde hair at all. Rin recognized the blonde on sight and clenched her fists.

"Oh _hell_ no," Miku gasped.

"Those little pervs," Rin growled, fire in her eyes.

Luka walked over to them, looking like she would explode. "So, what should the punishment be?"

"Standard ass kickin' won't be enough, if ya ask me," Gumi grunted.

"I say we make em' wear the maid outfits in the back," Luka suggested.

"Whatever it is, it better be PAINFUL!" Miku hissed, stepping forward in a fighting stance.

Rin stopped her by putting her hand on her shoulder. "Wait. I've got a better idea," she smirked.

"Young Masters!" Luka called as she skipped over to the boys' tables.

Gakupo was literally have a coughing fit in his seat with a red face. Len chuckled nervously, sniffing to adjust the fake mustache in case it was falling. He could tell Gumiya was searching for Gumi, by the way he kept craning his neck to look around the cafe every once in a while. Piko was fidgeting with his thumbs, probably afraid Miki might recognize him if he made himself noticeable.

Len couldn't help himself for searching for a certain someone himself, even though he didn't know why he was so curious.  
"What would all of my Masters like?" Luka asked.

All of them placed their orders, and Luka nodded and bowed before turning away, an evil smirk on her face. After several minutes, Luka, Miki, Gumi and Rin appeared from the kitchen with the boys' meals. Luka went to Gakupo, Miki went to Piko, Gumi went to Gumiya, and Rin went to...

Len.

He suddenly felt it hard to breathe when Rin swiftly walked over to him and set his plate down in front of him, a devious look on her face. _She knows it's me, she totally knows it's me,_ he worried.

"Is there anything else you want, _Master_?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"N-No," Len replied, his cheeks already pink.

Rin stepped closer, squatting down so she could be at his level. "Are you sureeee~? I could give you a back rub, if you like~"

Before he could even give her an answer, her hands were on his shoulders, rubbing soothing circles with her fingers. His mind was in panic mode, like a thousand little Lens running around with their hands in the air and screaming, some being rounded up by a giant cackling Akuma Len with a whip.

...Or something like that.

"Does this satisfy you, Master?" Rin whispered, her hot breath tickling his ear and making him shiver.

"Y-Y-You d-d-d-d-d-d-don't have to-" Len stammered.

"Is there anything else I can do for Master?" she asked again.

_I need to get her to stop. Otherwise..._

"C-C-C-Could you get me a water p-please?" he asked, trying to control his stuttering.

"Or course! Anything for my most important person!" Rin exclaimed, letting go of his shoulders and smiling at him.

She trotted off toward the kitchen leaving Len red faced and breathless. The other girls slowly followed, giggling mischievously. Len turned to see the others red faced as well. "What..." Piko started.

"Just..." Gumiya continued.

"Happened...?" Gakupo finished.

"Do you think they know who we are?" Piko wondered.

"If they do, they're not planning on telling us," Len muttered.

"Well, knowing or not, Gumi looks _awesome _in a maid outfit," Gumiya sighed with a dreamy look on his face.

Rin came out of the kitchen with Len's glass of water in hand. She tripped on nothing (on purpose, unknown to Len), and dropped the water. She would have fallen flat on her face, if it hadn't been for Len, who caught her just before she could.

"You okay, Ri- I mean, Miss?" Len asked.

An evil idea formed in her head as Rin nodded. Before Len could react, she took him by the shoulders and looked him deeply in the eyes. His cheeks turned pink immediately. "Is there anything else you need, Master?" she repeated.

"U-Uh, no," Len said.

"Are you sure, Master? I want to repay you somehow! Like a discount, a coupon, or... myself~"

"Wha-!"

Len's mind went blank. He tried to think, but simply couldn't. He was frozen, with his eyes wide open as she pulled away.

Rin kissed him.

_ON THE LIPS._

_ AND HE'D DONE NOTHING!_

Sure, it had only lasted about a second, but it hadn't left him any less speechless. And red.

She smiled devilishly at him, but had a little blush on her cheeks as well. "Are you satisfied, Master? Or should I say..."

She smacked him upside the head. "LEN!" she shouted.

He rubbed the side of his head and pouted. "Hey! What was that for?" he asked.

"Being a perv! If I don't tell you about something, it's probably something I don't want you to know, dummy!" she scolded, standing and helping him up.

Len bowed his head and blushed. "Sorry..." he mumbled like a little kid apologizing after getting in trouble.

Rin giggled and pat his head. "S'okay. You're a boy with hormones so I understand why you'd be curious," she said.

"Yeah," Len muttered lamely.

Rin grinned and nudged his side playfully. "So, who's the lucky girl you came here to see, eh?"

Len's face was on fire. _Not you, not you, not you, CERTAINLY not you! (Not.)_

"N-No one! It's just that all the other guys were coming, and they forced me to come, so..."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Gumiya mouthing _BULLSHIT._

"Oh suuuure. I'll get it out of you some day, Lenners," Rin grinned, dusting of her dress.

_Over my dead body..._ He thought.

_ "_Whelp! Time to get back to work! Now shoo, all of you, before we go with our original plans and kick your asses!" Rin said, pushing Len and the others toward the exit.

As the disappointed boys walked home, Len clenched his fists and swore. _I promise Rin. I'll get my revenge on you, for sure._

"Thanks for today, ladies," Yukari said, picking up her broom and beginning to sweep the cafe's floor.

"Are you sure you don't want us to help clean up?" Miki asked, adjusting the bag she used to keep an extra set of clothes in over her shoulder.

"Of course. I'm very grateful for the hard work you all have put in today," she insisted.

"See you tomorrow, then!" Gumi said, pushing open the doors and holding them for her friends.

Miku suddenly tensed up next to Rin. The blonde put a hand on her shoulder. "Huh? What is it?" she asked.

"I completely forgot," Miku said, running a hand through her bangs.

"Forgot? Forgot about what?" Rin asked, cocking her head to the side.

Miku checked her watch urgently. 8:34. Her heart sank.

Rin opened her mouth to say something, but Miku suddenly took off running. "Miku! Where are you going?!" she called, but got no reply as the tealette disappeared over the hill.

Miku ran and ran until she finally reached the park. She stumbled into the park courtyard, whipping her head back and forth in search of Mikuo. He was nowhere to be found.

"No... No... No, no, this can't be happening..." Miku whispered, sinking to her knees.

_I missed him._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There are some days I think I'm a sadist. Then there are some days I ****_know_**** I'm a sadist.**

**ANYWAY. So, Rin and Len kissed, eh? Well, Rin did most of the kissing, actually, but it's the thought that counts, right? Though, Len promised to get revenge on her, so...**

***pervy face***

**Review and make this authoress very happy, eh? **

**…..Please?**


	9. There Is Nothing Sweeter Than Revenge

**Hey hey- *is run over by a roadroller***

**Yeah, yeah, sorry for disappearing off the face of the earth for a while. I had volleyball camp all last week, for like, five hours a day o_o**

**Not to mention I have short term memory loss... well, and long term, too...(hey hey, I'm Dory gaiz)**

**So if I haven't responded to any PMs from you guys, I'm sooo sorry, and I'll try to respond as soon as I can. Being close with you peeps means the world to me, so don't be afraid to talk to me if ya want ;D**

**Okay, since I'm sure I'd be saying the same thing over and over again if I replied to all your reviews to Chapter 9 and 10, so I'll just say it now. For now, my account is safe, and my (devilspawn)sister promises not to mess with it any more. She understands that it's important to me, and she actually feels really bad about it. I'll be staying on this account as long as my parents don't know about it, so if I ever really lose my account, I will be going to the username that my sister told you guys about. I've restored all my stories, thanks to the help of Shadowthorn2013 (words cannot describe how much I wanted to glomp her when she taught me how to recover them, reviews, favorites, follows and all). I love you guys for all the sweet PMs you guys sent me, and all those revenge ideas you gave me, lol. (I did get revenge, trust me ;D) So... I think that's it. I'll probably delete 9 and 10 by the time you read this, so it doesn't confuse anyone.**

**Okay, onto review replies!**  
**_BlueStarMagic_****: Yeah, neither did I o_o. Honestly, I was just typing and that sentence suddenly came out and I looked at my fingers and was just like "Oh. So ****_that's_**** how it's gonna be." XDDD I'm glad I kept it, though :D Thanks for your review!**

**_TeamKagamine_****: Hehe, I like Miki too. Haha, thanks! I'm glad you like the story! And ikr, typing on my phone or iPod is hard -_-; Thanks for your review!**

**_Vector_**** Zero: Omg. Let me tell you, this review made my day. I cracked up the whole time I read it. DONUTSSSSS! OMG GIMME GIMME GIMME. Ohohoh, I'm so proud that I achieved the pride of giving you a nosebleed. I'm for the people, you know. I do what I can ;D. Thanks for the awesome review and making me laugh!**

**_Shinichi Rukia:_**** Omg Your. Profile. Pic. Is. The. Bomb. I can't even. Sorry for such a late update! Thanks for the review!**

**_Konjiki No Yami:_**** Haha, here it is! Thanks for the review!**

**_Nerd Girl 1:_**** Everyone be a freaking out about the kiss ;D.I feel bad for torturing Miku :( Not to mention it's only going to get worse Thanks for your review!**

**_Jessi-chan 9867:_**** You should stop throwing laptops out the windows, hun. Cost a lot of money, yeah? XD Omg Lol I always seem to make people seem like freaks when they read my writing when they're in public XD What can I say, it's a gift~ (jk jk) Rin and Miku... they've got a long, bumpy road ahead of them, let me tell you... Gumiya would be like... My dream boyfriend. Don't ask me why, he just- *sighs dreamily* Don't worry, I think everyone here has messed up minds XD (including me). For once, I shall agree with Len... He'll make you quite proud this chapter, I think XD. Thanks for the review!**

**_Mizune Minamiki:_**** I love Avatar so much, it was impossible to not make the reference XD No problem, I understand, I'm glad you read the chapter in the first place! Put em' in the friendzone! My guy friend's song just played in my head when I read that XD. Thanks for the review!**

**_Bunny-Chaaan:_**** Omg. You have no idea how much your review made me lol. I mean, I'm freaking dying over here. POCKY! I've always wanted to try that stuff, you have no idea. (Plus my dream is to play the pocky game with my crush- whaaaaaa? I didn't just say that, I swear. /shot/) I'm sorry I can't give you a longer review reply, but I don't have a lot of time :/ That doesn't mean I don't love long reviews though ;D Thanks for the supercalifragilistically awesome review!**

**_xxxShadiceKokoro_****: ...Yeaaah I don't even know where the whole maid outfit thing came from. It just popped into my head and I kinda just went with it. Rin kissed Len... I think we know what comes next, right?****_ ( )_**** Oh Gumi... You have no idea what I have in store for you, hun ;D. Thanks for the review!**

**_Shadowthorn2013_****: Yeah, looking back on it, I don't even know what kind of drug I was on when writing that chapter XD OHHHHH WELL. People are perverts, it's a natural thing, you know? I know I am (and so does everyone else on this planet). Thanks for the review~!**

**_w_****: Miku's just a little guilty about the whole Rin likes Mikuo thing, since she knows Mikuo loves her, and not Rin. Yay for MikixPiko! Len is the matchmaker, you know ;D (HAHAH I MADE A REFERENCE TO THE NAME OF THE STORY. /shot/) I think they wore disguises since they were embarrassed (not the mention they probably knew the girls would kick their asses if they just waltzed in there like it was nothing). Rinneh ;A; my little girl is growing up ;-; (I have this weird thing where I treat like all the Vocaloid 8 like they're my children... I'm extremely protective of my Rinneh ;A;) Miku thinks that Mikuo thinks that she just blew him off or something. Mikuo lives next door, by the way, and not in the same house as MiMi-Moo. Heheheuehe... You'll see this chappie... You'll see ;D Thanks for your awesome review!**

**_KYAAAA_****: ...Omg lol. Thanks for the review!**

**_Mivaa_****: I'll continue it to the end, my friend ;D (hehe, that rhymed). Thanks for the review!**

**_Guest88_****: Oh, you'll see... You'll see... /shot/ Thanks for the review~!**

**_B.L_****: I'll continue it, I promise! Till the end :D. Thanks! Thank you for the review!**

**As I said before, if I didn't reply to your review, might be being mean and not showing me it. Keep your awesome reviews coming, guys! I love every one!**

**Disclaimer: Buy me Vocaloid for Christmas? No? Okay... Oh, and I don't own Instagram either (you'll get it when you read the chappie)**

**WARNING: This story is rated T for a reason. If you're afraid of some suggestive RinxLen smexyness... Well, you shouldn't be reading this in the first place ;D**

**On with the story!**

**LEN POV**

The bells on the cafe door jingled loudly when I pushed it open and walked inside. It was Saturday, so the place was full of activity. I quickly spotted Gumi with her bright green hair. I pushed through several people to get over to her, where she was at a table serving a man well over his forties with a dreamy look on his face as he stared at Gumi. His hand lifted to stroke her hair, which she quickly slapped away with a majorly faked smile on her face. "Hehe, do keep your hands to yourself, basta- I mean Master," she growled.

Her green eyes flickered over to me. Her face flooded with relief. "Ah, Len! Please tell me you came here to save me," she said.

"Mm, something like that. I need to talk to you about something," I replied.

Gumi nodded and grabbed my arm, leading me toward the kitchen. "Manager! I'm taking my break now!" She called over to a purple haired woman with her hair in two low pigtails.

"E-Eh!? But I need you out here-" the door slammed behind us.

Gumi led me toward the back of the shop where there was a table and several chairs surrounding it. She flopped down into one and rubbed her temples, no longer wearing her fake smile. "Ugh... I love my job, but some customers..." she sighed.

_**What's wrong with the customers? Seem like people I'd get along with.**_

_Exactly. Perverts._

Gumi shook her head and grinned. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" She asked.

I felt myself begin to grin devilishly, like one I would imagine Akuma Len looking like. I leaned in over the table. "I want... revenge."

Gumi's eyes widened. She whipped out her green phone with carrot stickers on it. "I'll call Luka."

* * *

"So what I understand is that you want to get back at Rin for embarrassing you the other day," Luka said, rubbing her chin.

"Exactly," I responded.

Luka looked at Gumi, who had just changed out of her maid uniform and into regular clothes. Grins simultaneously stretched out onto their faces. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin?" Gumi asked Luka, her eyes flickering mischievously.

"Totally," Luka replied, eying me with devious intent.

"Care to include me in your convo?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No thanks! Let's go, time for Operation Spice!Len to begin!" Luka announced, looping her arm through one of mine as Gumi did the same on the other arm.

"But-"

"Shushers! For the rest of the day, you're to listen to us and do as we say, 'kay?" Gumi said as they dragged me out of the cafe.

"And why is that!?" I asked.

"You do want to have your revenge on Rin, right?" Luka asked.

I thought back to the other day, as Rin leaned in to...

My face was a red as a beet. "Definitely. I'm in your care," I said.

Gumi laughed evilly. "Fabulous~ Come along deary~ we've got lots to do~"

_I'm going to regret this..._

**_Got that right._**

* * *

"Please explain to me why getting back at Rin involves getting me a whole new outfit?" I grumbled as Luka shoved me into a dressing room.

"Because, Len. Quite frankly, your usual attire screams...how do I put this... Ah, I got it, _'I'm a virgin.'_" Luka explained.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Gumi agreed, tossing a heap of clothes at me.

_B-But I AM a virgin..._

_**Sadly. And you probably always will be, unless YOU GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND LISTEN TO THESE GENIUSES.**_

"What's so wrong about my clothes, anyway?!" I growled.

"Len, really. A banana t-shirt? _Reaaaaallllly_?" Luka asked, tugging on the hem of my shirt.

"Pft, GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Gumi howled.

"B-But, Rin got it for me..."

"Exactly. You think we're devilspawn? The woman is Lucifer herself!" Gumi exclaimed.

"Now change, idiot!" Luka exclaimed, slamming the dressing room door in my face.

I grumbled angrily to myself as I changed into the clothes they had chosen for me. "Come to think of it, where is Rin today?" Gumi wondered aloud.

"She said something about hanging out at Miki's for the day, I think," I murmured.

"Really? I wonder what they're up to..."

_**MEANWHILE, AT MIKI'S PLACE**_

"STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME, DAMMIT!"

"NEVARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"THEN AT LEAST GIVE ME THE PHONE, MRS. COWLICK!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY THE HELL YOU'RE FOLLOWING SOMEONE NAMED '_VAGINAH_' ON INSTAGRAM, YOU FREAK!"

"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"OH, SO NOW YOU'RE HISSING AT _ME_?"

_**AAAAAnd we return to the clothing store~**_

I shrugged, "Meh, probably just boring girly stuff like painting their nails or something."

"Whatevs. Anyway, are you dressed? Come out and show us!" Luka said.

I opened the dressing room door and stepped out. The two girls scanned me over, which made me slightly uncomfortable. "Good, but let me fix this..." Gumi said, messing up my bangs.

She stepped back and stood next to Luka. The two gawked at me for a moment, then turned to whisper to each other obnoxiously.

I grew impatient. "Well?"

Luka smirked. "Well, well, Kagamine, looks like you _can_ be a sexy beast."

"Now, all we need to do is teach you is how to act," Gumi said.

* * *

"Now, Len, its time you've learned the art of _eye raping_," Gumi said very seriously, folding her hands together and setting them on the table.

I just about spit out my lemonade. "What did you just say?!"

"Eye raping. The most effective type of flirting. Er, well, unless you're like, a pervy old man or something. That'd probably get you arrested," Luka explained, drumming her fingers on her lemonade glass.

"Okay, first of all, the words 'raping' and 'flirting' should never even be in the same conversation at all, ever," I exclaimed.

Gumi shook her head and smiled at me, like I was a child that she was trying to teach (which, in her mind, is probably true).

"Allow me to demonstrate, Len, on this photo of Finn Harries," the green haired girl said, whipping out a photo of some hot guy from the west.

She stared at the photo dreamily and gave some... _suggestive_ looks with her eyes. She winked and licked her lips and repeated.

After a minute of this routine, she set the photo down reluctantly. "And that, Len, is how it's done," she grinned, picking up a baby carrot from the bowl in between us and munching on it.

"..."

"*munch* *munch*"

"... That's really fu-messed up," I finally said.

"Do you see how many shits I give? Oh, that's right, NONE, BIATCH. MOVING ON~~~~~" Gumi shouted gleefully.

_This woman needs to be put in a mental hospital._

_**Even I agree.**_

"Okay! Give us your best sexy face," Luka commanded after taking a half-hearted nibble of a carrot.

"Uhhh... How?" I asked nervously.

Gumi and Luka facepalmed. "C'mon man, we know you have at least a little bit of sexiness in that short little body of yours. Just, like, smirk or something," Gumi said.

I lifted the sides of my mouth slightly and tried to make seductive half lidded eyes.

"TRY HARDER, YOU DISAPPOINTMENT OF A MAN!" Luka shouted.

"WELL, HOW WOULD YOU DO IT, FISH BREATH?!"

"KAGAMINE, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET THE VERY DAY YOU DECIDED TO BE BORN AS AN UNWORTHY MALE!"

**_Due to certain circumstances, we cannot show this part._**

**_Please enjoy a look at Miki and Rin while we try to stop Luka from murdering Len._**

"_OH. MY. GOD. RIN. WHAT THE HELL_!"

"GET OFF MY INSTAGRAM, YOU DEMON!"

"FIRST YOU FOLLOW AN ACCOUNT BY THE NAME OF _VAGINAH_, NOW I FOUND OUT YOU'RE FOLLOWING AN ACCOUNT CALLED_ I_WANT_THE_V_?! IS THERE SOMETHING YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME, RIN!?"

"GIVE IT BAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

"LEN IS GOING SO DISAPPOINTED WHEN HE FINDS OUT!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

_**Now we will return to Gumi, Luka, and Len~**_

Luka plopped back down into her seat and glared at me. "Now are you going to try?! Or are you going to give me another half-assed smirk and die instead?"

I bit back a witty reply, mainly because explaining to my mother that I got a black eye from a girl was not something I enjoy (and it has happened before, from a _certain_ devil-child by the name of _Rin_).

Instead, I gave her my best smirk I could muster. She grinned in satisfaction with Gumi, making me sigh in relief.

"So, since we all know you're horrible at flirting, we'll make a set of speech cards for you to use, okay? Now, time for the real plan to begin," Gumi announced.

"Real plan?" I repeated.

"You're going to invite Rin over to your place tonight to study for that important History test on Monday. Then, you'll do everything we taught you. It's pretty foolproof, if you ask me," Luka explained.

"Okay," I said warily, "and if it doesn't work?"

Gumi laughed evilly.

"Oh, trust me, Len. _It will._"

* * *

"Ohohohoh~ Shall we start~?"

Rin seemed in an optimistic mood as she flipped open her History textbook. "Gee, someone's in a good mood," I noted and took a seat across from her at the table.

"_Maaaaaybe_! Miki's just been on Cloud 9 since she's started dating Piko, so she was really fun to be around today, you know? Well, that is, except for that _incident_..." Rin mumbled and sweatdropped.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked and raise an eyebrow.

Rin giggled nervously. "Ehehe, it's nothing really. A small misunderstanding... Anyway! Study time!"

We got to work studying, me having to help Rin with a word every so often, but actually getting some work done for once. I had almost forgotten about my revenge until my phone vibrated, flashing a notification for a message from Gumi.

**From: Green Psychopath**

**To: Totally Manly Len**

**Stop putting off the plan, or I will cut you :) 3**

I shivered and slipped my phone back into my pocket. I gulped and looked at Rin, who was studying my notebook with her eyebrows scrunched up in concentration. She looked really good today, I forgot to mention, even in her casual clothes. Her favorite sweatshirt, which was supposed to look like a panda, hung around her shoulders, and she had decided to wear skinny jeans because of the chilly weather. She had pulled back her bangs and left the rest of her hair down.

My phone vibrated again.

**From: The Psychopath's Evil Pink Partner**

**To: Totally Manly Len**

**Stop ogling at her adorableness get to work, you imbecile.**

My face was hot as I quickly typed a reply.

**To: The Psychopath's Evil Pink Partner**

**From: Totally Manly Len**

**I was NOT. Wait- how do you guys even... YOU ARE NOT GOING TO STALK US. WHERE ARE YOU GUYS.**

**From: Green Psychopath**

**To: Totally Manly Len**

**OF COURSE WE'RE NOT. We're just. Casually staring. Into your window. CASUALLY. Stalking is too strong a word.**

I whipped around to the closest window, to see the that sure enough, two pink and green tufts of hair could be seen if you were to look closely. I growled.

**To: Green Psychopath**

**From: Totally Manly Len**

**Ever heard of PRIVACY?! Now get the hell away from my house before I call the police or something.**

**From: The Psychopath's Evil Pink Partner**

**To: Totally Manly Len**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHHA HOW ABOUT NO. NOW GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND GO THROUGH WITH THE PLAN. OR WE WILL KILL YOU. CASUALLY.**

I groaned. "Len? What's up?" Rin asked, cocking an eyebrow.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of my sudden headache. "It's nothing. Let's just keep working."

She gave me a look that told me she didn't believe me, but she went back to studying anyway. Meanwhile, I pulled out a stack of notecards that Gumi had given to me earlier. I shuffled through them, looking for one appropriate for the situation.

**_You make me melt like hot fudge on a sundae~_**

_Cheeeeeeeseeeeeyyyyyyyy._

**I may not be Fred Flintstone, but I sure can make your bed rock!**

_HECK NO! Too far, man._

**I must be a snowflake, because I've fallen for you~**

_The cliche, it's huge._

**Baby, did you fart? Because you BLEW ME AWAY!**

_Uh, is this supposed to be appealing?_

**Your daddy must be a baker, cuz you've got a nice set of buns!**

_Er, no, too abrasive._

**Roses are red, violets are blue, the condom is ready, how about you~?**

_ .THIS. THIS IS WRONG._

After shuffling through several more, I finally decided on one. I took a shaky breath and looked at Rin. "H-H-Hey Rin."

She looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes, and all my confidence melted into goo. "Y-Y-You uh d-d-d-dropped s-s-s-something," I stammered, my throat dry as a desert.

"Huh?" she asked, and looked around on the floor for something she may have dropped, "I don't see anything... What was it?"

I bead of sweat dripped down the side of my forehead. "M-M-M-M-M-My j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-jaw!" I blurted.

Before she could say anything, a familiar voice shouted, "HA! WEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"Wha? What was that?!" Rin whipped her head side to side in search of the source of the voice.

"Q-Quick, Rin, look! An orange!" I pointed to an orange plushie in the living room.

"IT'S SO CUUUUUUUTE!" she squealed and ran over to tackle it.

Meanwhile I chucked a shoe over in Gumi and Luka's direction, who had raised their heads to stick their tongues at me. I gave them a death glare and they retreated back down and out of sight.

"Rin? Come back, let's keep studying," I called out to her.

She shook her head rapidly, clinging to the plushie tightly. "Dun wanna."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Whatever, I wanted to take a break anyway," I said and laid down, my hands behind my head as a pillow.

We stayed like that in a comfortable silence for a while. Rin broke it when she asked, "What was with that pickup line earlier?"

My cheeks got rosy as I sat up on my elbows. "N-N-Nothing, r-r-really. J-Just thought we needed some comical relief, you know?" I lied.

"...Oh, that's...good..." she mumbled.

._...Was that... __**disappointment**__ in her voice...?_

We sank into silence again for a while.

"Len... Do you like anyone?" Rin asked, squishing her chin into the plushie.

The question caught me off guard. Do I like anyone? I've never been much for having crushes on people, only having a couple crushes on celebrities when I was younger.

_Who do you like...?_

**_You don't LIKE anyone, Len. You do LOVE someone, though._**

"I don't like anyone, really," I replied.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Really? Not a single girl? Or guy, if you swing that way..."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not _gay_, Rin, unlike what you and just about everyone says. Sure, there are a lot of cute girls in our class, but I don't think I have a _thing_ for any of them," I murmured.

Silence.

"What does it really even feel like to love someone, Rin?" I asked.

Her eyes drifted to the ceiling. "Well... Let's see... You enjoy their company, right? You want to stay by their side, and help them in any way you can. When they're near, you feel content... You see their talents and their faults, and except them both... You want to make them happy, even if sometimes it doesn't make you happy as well... You're jealous when someone threatens to take them away... It hurts when they're upset at you, and you want to make it right again. So, I guess there are pros and cons to loving someone," she smiled, with slight pink on her cheeks.

I took a few minutes to digest that. Loving someone sounds familiar, in way...

"I guess that's how I feel about Mikuo, huh?" she whispered, just loud enough for my ears to hear.

A shiver shot through my spine, and my heart _hurt_, like someone was clutching it tightly, trying to pop it like a water balloon.

I don't know what came over me. Even later, I couldn't describe why became that way, but suddenly, I felt like I was in a trance.

Before I knew what was happening, I was on top of Rin, my hands pinning her tiny wrists down to the ground roughly, and my legs on either side of her waist. I stared down at her shocked face, which grew rosy quickly.

_Those red cheeks... They're __**mine**__, right? The blue eyes, they're __**mine**__, right? This girl is __**MINE**__, right!? She's no one else's, just __**mine**__, correct?!_

"L-Len? What are you...?" she drifted off, staring at me with those innocent eyes.

Her face was getting closer-no, I was leaning down-until we were about nose to nose. Her face was as red as I've ever seen it, her bottom lip quivering slightly.

My phone vibrated, but I ignored it. Later I would see that it was a text from Gumi.

**From: Green Psychopath**

**To: Totally Manly Len**

**RIN HAS USED MIKUO SUBJECT ATTACK. IT'S VERY EFFECTIVE. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

"Len...?" the blonde below me asked again.

As if every sane thought had been wiped from my mind in that moment, I leaned down even closer, so close my bangs slightly brushed against her forehead and red cheeks.

And then I did it.

I kissed her.

It started out gentle, just a simple brush of the lips turned into a real, sweet kiss that sent my heart jumping out of my chest. Rin was shocked, I could tell, by the way she let out a surprised muffled cry of my name. I pressed slightly harder, getting hungrier for more.

I risked running my tongue across her bottom lip, tasting the citrusy flavor that I've never known she had before. She gasped, and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue in and explore her mouth. Pleasure shot through my spine when she responded and pressed back, urging me to continue my acts. I gladly did so, swirling my tongue around hers, savoring every feeling.

I kissed the side of her mouth, planting lingering kisses down her jaw and on her neck. My fingers found to hem of her shirt and moved to pull it up...

"I'm home~ How's my Lenny doi- _Oh_."

I snapped out of my trance and separated from Rin. I looked down at her-she was red as Miki's hair- and then to my mom. My eyes widened and I turned about as red as Rin, scrambling off her and rubbing the back of my neck shyly. Mom was still standing there staring at us with an open mouth. Then she blinked and smirked at us. "Continue, don't let me ruin your fun, you two lovebirds~!" she sang and took off for the stairs to go up to her room.

As soon as Mom was out of the picture, Rin sat up and straightened out her shirt. Then she surprised me. She punched me in the gut- _hard_.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS _THAT_?!" she shrieked, her face still fairly red.

_I could ask the same myself._

**_You have no idea how proud I am of you._**

_Shut it._

"Uhhhhmmmmmm... R-Revenge?" I tried.

Her face grew even redder and she glared. "LEN KAGAMINE!" she shouted and yanked a portion of my bangs.

"OWWWW! THAT HURTS, IDIOT!" I whined.

"ERG! You're going to be the death of me, Len," Rin sighed, letting go of my hair and falling back to lie on the carpet.

"I try," I said, lying down beside her and staring at the ceiling.

"OH COME _ON_. THIS IS THE TIME WHERE YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSED TO CONFESS YOUR UNDYING LOVE FOR EACH OTHER, YOU MORONS!" an all too familiar voice shouted.

Suddenly Luka and Gumi's faces loomed over us, Gumi looking agitated.

"Len."

"Y-Yes...?"

"Why are they here."

"T-To help me get revenge- OW, RIN THAT HURTS!"

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**... Yes I did Google Len x Rin Spice pictures for inspiration. Leave me alone. There were so many Miku x Len bullshit pics on there my eyeballs almost shriveled up and fell out. But then I saw some exceptionally shmexy Len x Rin pics so we were okay :)**

**So Gumi is becoming one of my favorite characters in this story. **

**OH, AND ABOUT THE VAGINAH AND I_WANT_THE_V THING. It was inspired by something that happened with me and my friend the other day XD. Don't worry, they're not what you think, they're just comedy accounts. So, if you have an Instagram account, you should be like Rin and I and follow them, ne? ;D**

**Hoped you enjoyed reading that as much as I did writing it ;D**

**...and if you did, it wouldn't hurt to drop a review...**

***whispers***

**Please..?**


End file.
